Simply One Of The Fallen
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Ciel is part of the Seraph in Heaven and he has zero memories of family, friend or who he was before he ended up there. However it's when he's sent to Earth to figure out the sky rocket of souls being taken, he comes to meet Sebastian Michaelis. Not knowing why, Ciel feels that he knows him. Now it's a decision whether to give in, learn about his past even with the dark fate ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven wasn't all it was truly cracked up to be, or so Ciel thought. He had zero memories, none whatsoever, of a life before opening his eyes to the bright world that had surrounded him and he'd been rather...naive, when other's had talked to him but he had zero patience when they took on a patronizing tone to him and he almost punched all of them in the face but it seemed at that moment his back burned with a fierce pain that had him screaming. Looking back at the memory, he wished someone had told him that it was wings coming through, but no one said anything just allowing him to scream and scream in pain until his throat hurt badly and his wings sliced through his skin easily as a knife slicing through butter.

That was promptly five centuries ago. Or was it six? Seven? It was hard to keep track of time, after all he had more than enough time on his hands to deal with and keeping track of the centuries he'd been in existence wasn't a very fun past time that he didn't want to take up doing in the slightest bit like others usually did as a way to sort of threaten or hold a bet or deal over someone elses head. The Seraph had nothing but time on their hands so it seemed, they loved the free time to pity humans half the time and the other times they just screwed each other out of money when the Great and All Powerful God wasn't looking. The one angel that hated Ciel and Ciel mutually hated, was Ash.

He could swap his forms as easily as air, going from male to female in the blink of an eye which strangely disgusted Ciel but it was also just how the man truly was, with his personality and what spouted out of his mouth half the time. Ash hated Ciel because the bluenette was part of the Seraph, the highest rank an angel could ever truly wish to be in but it was difficult to be a part of it, either God decided to amp you up to the Third Rank among all the Seraph or you were just awoken as part of the Seraph and accepted as easy as breathing. Ciel was one of those people categorized as the later.

"Ciel. Ciel. Ciel!" Ciel blinked dragging his blank, empty stare to the person next to him. Her name was Elizabeth, she had long spirals of golden hair and a long, curled cowlick and laughing green eyes, she-just like the rest of them- had no last name, no recollection of who she was once before she got there and she was just as empty headed as all the other females it seemed.

"What do you want Elizabeth." Ciel sighed out turning his head to look forward while cupping his chin with his hand softly and he then lifted his hand up rubbing his eye softly.

"I've told you time and time before to call me Lizzy!" The blonde had a little snappish tone as she looked at Ciel with a narrowing of her emerald green eyes as her pink lips pursed. "And I was going to say, someone from among the Seraph or something wants to speak with you, probably about our binding ritual coming up." A binding ritual was what angels, Seraphim or not, were bound together for eternity to become Mates and populate the spans of Heaven or even on Earth, but also to just be together with a male's best fit female and some twisted humor among the angels decided to Bind him to Elizabeth.

"I see. Well I shall go and seek them out in just a while." Ciel monotonously said as he looked straight forward letting his hair fall into his face slightly. Lately, it was a new thing, Ciel felt like he was forgetting something tremendously important but it was an easy impulse to push down and away, focusing on his existence and those around him, but the feeling sometimes nagged at him, as it was today.

"You know, Ciel, you could show some emotion once in a while," Lizzy spoke softer this time as her eyes darkened and her golden brows pulled together tightly. "You've been all gloom and doom since-" A hand was then slapped over her mouth as her eyes widened and a little squeak left her hand into the palm over her mouth as she blinked at Ciel's now dark look.

"Don't. I don't want you to say that name- _ **ever**_ \- in my presence. You've pushed my patience, so I would now like to be alone, Elizabeth." Ciel snapped then pulled his hand away and turned his head to look outside again with a fierce scowl painted over his features and Lizzy got a sad look before nodding and turning to run off somewhere, he didn't know or bothered to care, as he stared out the window. Ciel clenched his jaw hard enough that his teeth made a soft gritting noise as he glared at nothing when footsteps behind him caught his lack interest. "I said go away Elizabeth!"

"To think, you'd talk to your future Mate in such a manner. Such rudeness shouldn't be tolerated." A voice tsks making Ciel tense up his eyes becoming like flint and cold instantly as he looked over his shoulder to glare at the white haired angel behind him, his violet eyes dancing yet glaring at the same time it seemed.

"Shut up, Ash. I never asked your damn opinion!" Ciel snaps out again glaring at the angel before the white haired man took on a dark look rushing forward slamming Ciel to the window he stood in front of, a white gloved hand squeezing Ciel's throat tightly making a few soft choking noises to leave his lips as he glared weakly at Ash.

"You should watch your mouth, it'll get you in much serious trouble one day." Ash growled into his ear squeezing tighter almost as a display that he could easily choke and kill Ciel right then and there if he truly wished before he let go smiling pleasantly making Ciel glare as he trembled sucking in breathes rubbing his throat. "However, the Council along with Him would wish to speak with you, seems there's something troubling with you they want to work out."

"Fine. You could've just told me that, you bastard. No need to choke a fucking seventeen year old!" Ciel snapped as his blue eyes flashed with anger at the elder and the white haired man smiled wider.

"How would you know your human age? No one is sure of their human age, I mean if you base it off your looks then yes that makes sense, but you shouldn't begin understanding in human years how old you are. Interesting." Ash's voice started coming out in a purr that raked claws up and down Ciel's back as he glared as hard as possible, condemning the man to a fiery death in his mind. "Well, little Ciel, I think it'd be best you get going. All though," Ash stepped forward again quickly making Ciel flinch just barely making it look like a little light twitch. "I have no qualms choking a seventeen year old stupid, silly boy. Just you remember that."

"You're a disgusting creature, filthy, you shouldn't be in existence, He should just kill you as you stand." Ciel spat out then shoved past Ash who seemed to be growling light with anger and Ciel grinned as he rushed off. He got the last word. He always, always got the last word no matter what. He walked down a long hall that always made him a touch dizzy for it seemed to always stretch on and on without ending it seemed half the time but now that he walked with purpose he had zero fear or that touch of dizziness while he walked.

Ciel was seventeen in human years, it was easy when comparing the time, era, his angel years and doing the math, as a human he would be seventeen plus he looked much older than a thirteen or even fourteen year old should. He paused in front of a mirror that was hanging in the hall, strange and egotistic as it was to put a bloody mirror there, Ciel turned looking at his reflection. He was tall, about five foot seven, had shaggy hair that just barely touched his shoulders that was a dark black blue color and rich, deep blue eyes and pale skin.

He was attractive to say the least, if he was a female he'd be drop dead gorgeous, but because of his personality barely anyone could see beyond it, to look him in the eyes and see he _wanted_ a challenge with those around him, wanted to push his limits and order those around him to his bidding, but they didn't and it made Ciel...bored.

Then, with a large realization and a tiny jerk that he saw faintly echoed in the mirror, he realized that he was bored being _here_. The life was much to peaceful, watching humans and taking bets, speaking with others, carrying on duties, he was _bored_ with all of this and he wanted something more, something that'd make him feel alive unlike the current state he was in.

He blinked looking away from his reflection scowling at the ground lightly before running forward, his bare feet slapping lightly against the floor as he rushed to the door opening it and ran down the cold, stone circular steps that lead to the Council room as he clenched his jaw tightly. Running down the stairs was easy, easier than easy, but going UP them was going to be Hell itself.

Though, as he ran with urgency, his right eye began to twitch and got little pangs in it like it was either burning or itching, which happened a lot but he never mentioned it to anyone but he stopped rubbing at his eye aggressively with the heal of his palm huffing gently as he rubbed until the sensation stopped then ran down the stairs once more, jumping down large sections and landing easily only to run again and he sighed as he ran down the stairs quickly, his hand resting on the railing. Sometimes this really sucked.

He mentioned once before to the Council and to Him that his right eye itched, burned and twitch sometimes, much to their strange panic and told him it was nothing but it was the panic, the fear and resentment in their eyes as they sent him away, that made him question whether it was really WAS nothing or if there was something more. But he always pushed away the notion that there could be something wrong, so he shoved the thoughts away while dashing down the third rounding stair case huffing gently hating this and he felt like screaming with victory when he finally got to the very bottom of the stairs.

He paused in front of the double doors in front of him, large and pure white made out of some wood but felt like marble, cold like the rest of the room which seemed to just suck something out of him, gave him pricks running up and down his spine. Everything-and he meant absolutely everything\- in Heaven was just white, or gold, no other colors seemed to freaking exist in this place which sometimes made his right eye twitch but with irritation, but being alive for six or seven centuries would make you think you'd get used to the white and gold color theme but not to Ciel, if anything it made him annoyed. His hand clenched into a tight fists against the smooth wood of the doors as his jaw clenched tightly and his brows came together as a flash of anger, resentment, towards this room and the Council went through Ciel.

The last time they'd summoned him here, it was to see the one person-absolute **one** person- that Ciel got along with the most was banished from Heaven after having his wings stripped and sent to Earth. Loki didn't deserve it, they could've given him a less severe punishment, after it all it wasn't truly his fault, it couldn't be but everyone seemed to think that it had been. Loki was-had been nearly as tall as Ciel, he had had shaggy chestnut colored hair and bright, moss green eyes that seemed to pierce through Ciel but in a strangely delightful way and they had been good friends for five centuries, a long time in angel ways, but when they shared a kiss -just _one kiss_ \- they ripped Loki's wings and banished him.

Ciel knew it was deeply unfair to him, to Loki, that the Council sent him away without hearing him out, without letting him explain and just decided to banish Loki like they had nothing better to do. The door opened quickly in front of him, making him jolt lightly as his wide eyes snapped up to meet cold green ones that made Ciel narrow his eyes lightly. The Grim Reapers- or Shinigami as they liked to be call, for one of them aid the Japanese term was better but he refused too- were those who had committed suicide and God decided they needed to work off their debt for throwing away their lives.

Whether it was short or indefinitely they worked it didn't matter, but Ciel had been around long enough to know most of the Grim Reapers at least. William T. Spears scowled down back at him, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses and Ciel had the deep, devious urge to yank the man's glasses off his face and throw them towards the stairs and see if he could find them, because he always found it hilarious when a Grim Reaper lost his glasses because they all had terrible, terrible sight.

"Are you entering or just going to stand and stare." William said in a low, bored sounding tone that got Ciel's brow twitching lightly once before shoving past the man, the floor cold underneath his bare feet as he padded into the room.

The room, he had to admit, was beautiful with silk white curtains framing large stained glass windows that the light from outside always managed to pour through, the floor was white with the diagonal patterns of one gold tile and the floor was shiny, like they'd spent nothing but clean it over and over until it nearly reflected like a mirror. The large Council bench was made of solid white oak, that felt cool like marble just like the door but this room held both a bad feeling and bad memories for Ciel.

"Ciel, how are you?" A woman with long hair, with a soft purple-ish color it seemed, large dark blue eyes and light brown skin like a cup of coffee that had large quantities of milk, was how Ciel would describe her. Her name was Hannah, he didn't know of her last name but he knew it definitely stared with an A. There was several other people along the bench that looked at him with what seemed like disdain which was new.

"I'm fine." Ciel replied back stiffly when Hannah smiled soft at him.

"Ciel, you know you are quite possible the pride and joy of our Seraph rank. It's because of this and how important it is, we want to send you on a little...mission." Hannah said locking her hands together as Ciel fought the urge to narrow his eyes and snap out for her to hurry and tell him as his jaw clenched tight. "We want you to go down to Earth."

"Why? What is it that involves or implores me to go down there?" Ciel asked in a monotone way as he tried to keep expression but honestly he was questioning why the hell they were sending him and not someone else.

"Because we've noticed a sky rocketing of souls being devoured and bodies being found that are members of the church we have in London. You are, naturally, our most trusted confident, and are the most smartest out of most of the Seraph, we believe you can get straight down to the reason as to why the souls are disappearing." Hana explained as her dark blue eyes darkened even further, her lips pressing together after speaking and Ciel the urge to raise his brow and make a wise crack then refuse flat out. "You will be sent now, of course, before your binding ritual."

"I.. see. And is there a certain time span I'm to go down and come back?" Ciel asked keeping his voice even and any and all emotion from entering it, as hi blue eyes zeroed in straight on Hannah's as she raised a white brow seeming to think then smiled. She was a ruthless woman, but to put it lightly, Ciel seemed to find that she was quite possibly the nicest member of the Council.

"No. Take the time needed, but we want you to make this fast, but if you want a time limit then we can offer you one." Hannah said leaning back in her seat crossing her legs as she rested her conjoined hands into her lap staring down at Ciel just as evenly as he looked at her.

"No, that is fine. I'll get it figured out and wrapped up before long and before the binding ritual." Ciel replied making Hannah nod in satisfaction as a smile curved over her lips.

"Great. Now, close your eyes and we shall send you down, it's been said travel from here to the earthly plain isn't very comforting and quite nauseating." Hannah said with a purse of her lips before lifting her hand, her darkly painted nails glinting softly making Ciel envious for a moment. Of course the woman could have dark nails but the moment he paints his nails blue it's a big damn crime.

Ciel choked down his strange bout of envy and shut his eyes waiting as his wings tucked themselves against his back tightly and before he knew it it felt like static electricity was crackling across his skin and with just one breath he felt his body, maybe the very cells of his body, humming quickly as his body rushed through the portal or even tunnel Hannah sent him down and as he got closer to Earth he felt a strange...tugging.

Not to a particular thing, but more like to a _person_. Like this person was waiting from him and had been waiting impatiently and would find him. It was a feeling Ciel didn't like as he closed his eyes tight and no matter how hard he tried to push the feeling away it was the strange, very strange, image of sinfully full lips tugging into a smirk that gave him the most intense feeling of déjà vu. Why?


	2. Chapter 2

There's something about fear, the shrinking of the pupils, the way the heart beats faster filling the small space between one persons body and the other, how the fear made everything spicier with the after taste of fear and the salty taste of sweat lingering on the skin with the fear. It makes the heart jump, the one inflicting such fear, how excitement bubbled up and made a joy, demented and sick grow and swell inside of a person.

Only in this case, it wasn't a person or even a human that was inflicting this kind of situation. Sebastian Michaelis sighed as the body he'd previously held in his hands slumped and fell to the ground, the bitter taste of the soul he'd consumed lingered in his mouth like a disgusting after taste that made him want to cringe just a bit but it fulfilled him enough for the time being.

He didn't think he'd have to go out for new souls for a while, but over the centuries he'd found himself feeding on human souls more often than usual but he just chalked it up to just hunger, to the greed and feeling of feeding on a soul and he looked down at the body that now laid at his feet narrowing his eye with distaste and he made a small little tch noise before walking forward to the opening of the alley way moving his gloved hands over his hair slowly, as though to smooth it down though it was not needed.

Sebastian sucked in a breath, the taste of sweat, heat, alt and even blood, the scent of young human life, adult and elderly life was tantalizing but he was able to ignore it as he began walking down the street. Humans. He never cared for them, couldn't say he cared for them or he hadn't for a very long time, after all it had been Ciel Phantomhive who'd managed to get under his skin, allowed him to get under his skin, that by the time it was near their end, the boy had died so suddenly and his soul was gone by the time Sebastian had found him, no lingering feels of his soul.

Sebastian walked at an even pace, his tail coat fluttering ever so gently with his steps as he moved along the humans, the Phantomhive crest that once rested above his right breast had been taken off and left on his old master's desk when the boy had died for he felt no need to be reminded of him. That's what he thought, anyhow, but the truth was he wanted to forget that he'd ever felt a shred of human longing for the small, teal haired boy but he knew that no matter how many contracts he got into, how many souls he stole, he'd never be anything other than Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive family.

His lips pursed softly as he walked he adjusted his crisp white gloves before a soft throbbing of his heart, the organ he thought was non existent and dead in his chest, moved as his eyes flashed a bright iridescent swirl of pink for a brief second before settling back to the dark red they were that widened lowly. It was the first time, in a very very long time, that he felt surprise and shock at the feeling when the back of his left hand began to tingle softly and throb slowly before getting fiercer ad fiercer, hotter and hotter against his hand that made his eyes widen anew before a low smirk curled over his lips.

"Ah, master it seems you're back. I wonder..." Sebastian sighed out then smirked wider in his old usual way, feeling that the games were to begin when a frown instantly replaced the wide smirk as a memory, small and unwanted as it was, wriggled free to swim over Sebastian's mind and he shut his eyes lightly frowning soft.

* * *

 _Ciel panted fast and quick against his chest, his little human limbs trembling softly as he clutched onto Sebastian tightly with his eye shut equally tight with concentration. Sebastian let out a growl of satisfaction with ever rise and drop of Ciel's lithe body, the tightening warmth of Ciel's body that engulfed him with every single drop and Sebastian had to admit the rhythm his master was going at was rather maddening. His large hands gripped Ciel's sides, his fingers digging into the soft flesh possessively as he began thrusting up hard against Ciel making the young boy cry out as his body shook hard._

 _Sebastian rolled over spreading the bluenette's legs wider as he thrusted his hips faster, nearly snapping them hard and quickly as he growled softly and lowly with each hard snap of his hips he gave and every cry that escaped Ciel's lips. The bluenette panted quickly as hands clenched and clutched at the bedsheets beneath him as his back arched with a particularly hard thrust from Sebastian that made him cry out loudly a his eyes rolled back with the pleasure that flooded and threatened to drown Ciel._

 _With another, particularly loud cry, his orgasm reached and crested quickly sending Ciel over the edge of pleasure screaming his butlers name over and over, like a devout person screaming to their God that had shivers racing up and down Sebastian's back as his own orgasm reached it's peek and he slid out of his master, the warm semen seeing to trickle softly out of his master's entrance and he leaned to the side but holding the smaller frame to his body as the shaky breath escaping his master made his skin warm gently._

 _"Sebastian, I have a favor of you." Ciel murmurs tiredly as his eyes drooped dangerously over his hot red cheeks as his smaller hand found Sebastian and their fingers interlocked instinctively it seemed._

 _"I'm yours to do as you please, young master. You needn't ask for a favor, for I shall end up doing it anyhow." Sebastian replied as his hand held Ciel's while his right hand stroked his master's lower back softly and Ciel looked at Sebastian from under his long, soft looking lashes that made his contract mark in his right eye burn brighter._

 _"If I die, don't do anything. But if I am to ever-not that I believe it- to be reborn or step onto this Earth again, I want you to find me." Ciel sounded hazy, almost breathlessly and drunkenly despite not having one sip of alcohol, but seemed drunk off the experience they just now shared._

 _"Is that what you wish for me to do?" Sebastian asked with a furrowing of his brow as he looked at his master who's eyes had shut as his lips parted softly taking little breathes, his hair sticking to his face due to the sweet and he blinked gently._

 _"Yes, Sebastian. I order you to do so." Ciel mumbles before slipping off to sleep as Sebastian's red eyes looked at Ciel's now sleeping face, bright with surprise. Then his lips turned up into his usual, trade mark smirk as his head dipped and said smirk pressed to his master's hair softly._

 _"Yes, my lord."_

* * *

No wonder Sebastian's seal was reacting so intensely, his master must be back after all it would make the most sense. Sebastian was a demon, he had more than enough time to find his master, to remind him of who he was and what their relationship had been composed off yet for some reason he felt a ping of dread in his chest. Demon's do not feel dread, they don't feel compassion, they don't feel envy, they don't feel love; they feel greed, lust,hunger and so much more, but never of the later feelings, it was considered to be impossible.

Yet Sebastian _had_ felt compassion, _had_ felt envy when Lady Elizabeth fawned over his master when she arrived, _had_ felt some form of love that he had held for his master before the boy had died. Sebastian still didn't understand how his master had died, who had done it, though he had some feeling of how it happen and who must have done it. He growled gently yet again as that memory wriggled up and out much like the other one as his feet continued moving.

* * *

 _"Sebastian, go out and get something to prepare sweets and a dinner with. We have the Midfords' coming over today and I want everything to be done in complete perfection, for I don't wish to hear Francis snap about it." Ciel said without looking up from his paper work as Sebastian blinked gently looking at Ciel with a little surprise then nodded gently standing up._

 _"I shall start preparing everything now then, my lord." Sebastian said receiving a curt nod in response from his master before he walked over smirking as Ciel remained devoted to he work and Sebastian reached his side, moving a gloved hand out turning Ciel's head placing a kiss onto his master's lips._

 _He kissed him deeply his lips moving slowly yet hotly against Ciel's making the bluenette tremble softly once, Sebastian licking his lower lip softly then nibbling gently on his lips before Ciel's lips opened in response making Sebastian want to smirk as his tongue snaked into Ciel's mouth moving over every crevice of Ciel's mouth before stroking the muscle against Ciel's own tongue before it began moving as if taking on a life of it's own. Ciel's breath came unevenly through his nose as he kissed back, making Sebastian smile before pulling back, a small line of saliva seemed to have slide down and dribbled down Ceil's chin, making Sebastian smirk again leaning in licking the little line away before standing straight to the door leaving his master flushed, wide eyed and trembling with want._

 _Sebastian didn't feel anything amiss, seeing as he was a demon after all, he would've sensed that something was a little different but it wasn't and not one little thing, not even the servants, were out of order. He had went out with the list Ciel have given him, sure to make it fast and get back to begin preparing, to begin getting everything ready but also to get back to his master. Of course, when he'd gone out, when he'd gotten any and all ingredients it was talk of a murder that had gotten Sebastian's attention, that the body-person- had just reached the door when they'd been attacked and it was simple to tell because the servants, in the house, had seen all the blood and had heard the commotion but they hadn't been able to stop anything. Supposedly a call had been made._

 _But by the time someone showed up everyone was dead. Now Sebastian didn't believe that as he began walking, slowly picking up his speed among the humans, his left hand beginning to throb softly with irritation and he'd dropped all the items he'd bought then used his supernatural, blinding speed to get to the manor but when he'd gotten there had been, without a doubt, the heave metallic scent of blood in the air but the one thing that got Sebastian's attention, causing his eyes to widen slightly at the sight the dark hair that nearly looked blue, tainted dark with blood that'd made time seem to freeze._

 _Sebastian, at first, humanly and foolishly tried to deny that his master would be caught and slaughtered in such a way so easily but when a wetness seeped onto his glove along with a fierce throbbing and the distinct burn of someone sliding glass into his skin over and over made him look down at his left hand taking his glove off where his contract seal was seeping small lines of blood so dark it looked black and was throbbing viciously before it all stopped which confirmed only one thing. Ciel Phantomhive, heir to the Phantomhive line, was dead._

* * *

Sebastian realized he'd come to a complete stop, his legs immobile refusing to move in the slightest bit, his hand still throbbing and burning it seemed, glowing a soft purple like color under his glove and he frowned before tucking his hand away into a pocket proceeding to force his legs forward. He felt like he didn't want to move forward, surprisingly, but he forced his muscles to move and so they did as he walked, his face like a blank slate but his eyes were searching among the humans to sense, to feel where the pull was coming from. Then all of it-the throbbing, burning, pulling sensations, even the softly glowing mark- just stopped dead cold.

He blinked in surprise looking around, turning his head from left to right feeling genuine surprise as to why it all stopped so coldly, so suddenly, as he blinked gently again then he saw a shock of long, red hair. Though he hated to do it, really hated too, Sebastian pursed his lips and gathered his courage as he walked closer to the flamboyant red head who had stopped once and Sebastian caught up to the red head rather easily and silently, for Grell let out a little screech then whipped around, fear painted over his features before a smile spread across his lips revealing long, sharp shark like teeth.

"Bassy!" Grell then squealed moving to throw his arms around the demon, who steppe rather quickly making the red head stumble gently for a second.

"Grell, what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Sebastian asked dully, like he didn't really care at all what Grell was supposed to be doing and Grell must have sensed that for he raised a fierce red brow.

"Why curious all of a sudden? Not that I'm not loving you paying the smidgen-est about of attention to me, I'm more curious as to why." Grell said crossing his arms as his green eyes met Sebastian's red ones.

"Just curiosity, not like there's not much to do lately." Sebastian deadpanned as he looked at Grell who just shrugged softly. "Anything new, I should ask."

"Not much new. However, there's an angel on Earth a very important one I guess. Ciel's his name." Grell said making Sebastian raise a slight brow as Grell flashed another grin. "Not that I'd be able to reveal whether it's the same Ciel as the little brat you served before."

"Grell." It was the growling of Grell's name that got the red head's eyes widening slightly as his amusement disappeared.

"Don't tell you me you-" He gasped but was cut off by a brutal glare from Sebastian as Grell just stared at him with wide, shocked and surprised eyes as his red brows arched up lightly a bit as his hands covered his mouth.

"Shut it, Reaper. I won't be afraid the kick the ever loving hell out of you." Sebastian snapped when a soft throb sparked through Sebastian's left hand and those red eyes narrowed and leveled on Grell again. "Now tell me, is this Ciel the same one?"

"I can't tell you! I really can't, it's against so many rules you don't understand. I'm not allowed to disclose the names and positions of angels once their in the earthly plain. Even though I have told there was an important angel on Earth that's the only thing I can say, I can't help you Bassy." Grell said looking almost...sincere, as his brows pulled together but the demon felt no compassion or sympathy for the pouting red head.

"Fine. I'll just find this angel on my own then." Sebastian said before moving past Grell who, surprisingly for the first time, let the demon slide past as his saddened gaze followed him when long black nails brushed across Grell's cheek every so lightly and he turned his head looking at Undertaker, his green eyes shining from beneath his bangs as he looked at the red head.

"It's begun hasn't it? They'll find one another and the boy will have a very big decision to make." Undertaker said solemnly for a moment before a wide grin curved over his lips and a low series of chuckles left his lips. "I'm very curious to see how this shall end once it begins."


	3. Chapter 3

To say he was overwhelmed could be an understatement, a very big understatement. Ciel had never been down to Earth before so he had to admit he was lost for some time but he immediately managed to merge with the humans easily, that is until his right eye started to throb with a burning edge so vicious he nearly doubled over with the pain but it had passed and now he was in need of finding a place to sleep for the night. As he walked, the further and further he went, he felt an insistent tugging towards someplace, like he needed to get there but he wasn't sure where but again, this was easy to ignore. He finally found a small hotel to stay, paying with the money he'd been handed from Grell, Ronald and William, giving him enough to get by for a month at the very least which gave Ciel a sort of dead line.

Now was where he laid on the bed, in his hotel room, his hair messy and a lock of his hair managing to tickle his cheek as the crisp pillow under his head seemed cool and he turned his cheek into it closing his eyes as his body relax, curving into the bed in such a way that he felt that he could easily fall asleep right then and there but his eyes opened when a throbbing began to start in his right eye yet again, not painful just a pressuring throb that got his anger and irritation sparking crazily. Why was his eye doing this?

Why was it even hurting in the first goddamn place? He growled as he dug the heel of his palm into his eye irritatedly until the throbbing let up and he flopped back glaring at the ceiling of his room. This was becoming a very big pain in the ass, he was tired of it and he honestly wished he could rip his right out just to get this pain, these waves and bursts of it, to stop once and for all, but something was keeping him from tearing his eye out and he didn't know what, just that he'd need it.

He sighed out rolling onto his side before sitting up pulling the sheets down, lifting his body up to make it easier, then wiggled under the sheets pulling said sheets up to his chin a surprising yawn escaping his lips and he shifted rubbing his head into the pillow before turning half of his face deeply into the pillow inhaling the soft, slightly sweet scent of the pillow. He let his lashes lower softly, his lips parting into another yawn as he rubbed his eye softly with his free hand and he felt every muscle in his body slowly relaxing and with another, large yawn, he managed to sink into a slow, black velvet sleep.

* * *

 _"S-Sebastian! I-I can't-Ah! " Ciel gasped out as his nails hooked into pale, nearly blindingly white skin, a curve crossing over full lips he had the deepest urge to smash his own lips against._

 _"What is it? Tell me." Sebastian purred as his hands swept up Ciel's sides slowly, the feel of his bare hands on his skin was like crackling lightening and he wanted more of the feeling, more of this person than he could possibly ever have._

 _"I c-can't-Ngh!- take much- Ah!- more!" Ciel cried out when Sebastian hooked his arms around Ciel's knees spreading his legs wider as his hips hit forward with powerful, hard thrusts as he smirked widely with each hard thrust that drew a loud scream or cry from Ciel._

 _"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Sebastian purred out as his hand moved up to brush a thumb across a red, abused yet hard nipple making Ciel cry out again as his hips began thrusting back against Sebastian as best as he possibly could as his hands were pulled away from Sebastian's body only to have his slender wrists held tight in his large hand, then placed above his head._

 _"Ah! M-More! More Sebastian! Harder!" Ciel screamed out as his stomach tightened with a familiar, hot burning feeling that was rushing through his veins as he trembled but he wiggled his hands in Sebastian's tight grip as though he could break free of the hold._

 _But he couldn't and he longed to dig his nails into Sebastian again, to feel that he could be attached and tied to something in the waves of lust and pleasure slapping over his mind and body making it hard to breath. Ciel struggled to suck in a large proper breath as his cheek burned and he cried out loudly with the increase of speed and intensity, Sebastian's eyes darkening in a way Ciel loved to see. He cried out as his prostate was hit upon and then thoroughly abused with each hard thrust Sebastian gave and he moaned rolling his hips in approval of a particularly hard thrust._

 _He wiggled his hands lightly in Sebastian's grip as his breath came thick and fast, his skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat as he shut his eyes tightly his legs jerking upwards in a sharp motion that jabbed straight into the sides of Sebastian's back, which should've hurt, but he just smirked down at him. Ciel gasped breathes in and out, tried to breathe yet he felt he couldn't as his skin rippled with flames like he was being eaten alive and his back arched up as his hands clenched into fists as a large scream left his lips as his orgasm struck so intensely it was like it burned it's way into his cells, down to his very memory._

* * *

When Ciel woke up his cheeks were flushed a dark red and hot to the touch, his skin was rippling into goosebumps, his heart hammered against his skin, his muscles twitched and his pants felt way to tight for his liking and he was throbbing painfully for someone's touch. His breath came out in little, heavy breathes as he blushed hotly trembling gently rolling onto his back, feeling like every movement started sparks inside of him and the feel of his clothes rubbing against his skin made his muscles twitch and tremble beneath the sensation.

His fingers twitched crazily with an urge, a deep urge, to reach down and satisfy himself but he knew he shouldn't, couldn't, which made the urge to do so all the more tempting. He felt a bit surprised, but not by much, that he wanted to satisfy his needs for he didn't think anyone could know but he knew they were watching him, could almost feel their stares boring into him hotly.

He got up with his hands and legs trembling softly as he swallowed thickly blushing darkly moving one of his shaking hands through his hair softly as he sucked in a few deep breathes. It wasn't uncommon to have erotic dreams, he knew it wasn't, but some part of him felt like it was both wrong and right to have a dream such as that one but he couldn't help but feel like it wasn't a real dream but a memory yet he knew it wasn't real.

He walked to the door of his room, grabbing a coat he'd been given pulling it on buttoning it up quickly as a wave of tiredness moved over him yet the same urge to satisfy himself remained. He opened the door, remembering not to forget his key, only shove it promptly into his pocket then walked out as his hair stirred lightly even as his cheeks burned softly and insistently as he moved quickly down a small set of stairs to the front door keeping his head bowed slightly only to rush outside.

He sucked in a cool breeze, grateful it was summer and not some colder month, and sighed out leaning back against the bricks of the building and he tilted his head back letting it thunk softly against the wall sucking breathes in and out slowly but surely. It was as though he was trying to breath and expel something out of him which seemed to help a bit as he closed his eyes feeling a wave of fatigue move over him again and he wanted nothing more than to go inside, to sleep, but he found himself a little afraid to sleep for he feared he would have the same dream again.

Then a shiver moved down his spine quickly and much like lightening as his cheeks burned. He knew he should be disgusted, _should_ be afraid to have that dream, but there was something so deliciously erotic and right about having that dream that he actually wanted to have it again as much as he didn't want too. It felt like there was a memory inside of him, something he knew was there was something there waiting to unravel inside of him and make him remember. Was the name of the man, the creature, in his dream surely someone named Sebastian?

Was he of some importance to him? If he was, if he somehow knew this Sebastian, then he needed to find out how he did. But then...he didn't want too know. If was truly someone important shouldn't they be together now then? If they were together in...that way then they should be together right now talking or something of the ? Ciel himself didn't know how relationships such as that were supposed to go, it seemed like in the dream it was causal yet it truly wasn't and it confused him, that is until he caught himself thinking about the dream again and scowled at the ground with a narrowing of his eyes. Why was he thinking about it? It was just a stupid, pointless dream and after all Sebastian was a common enough name, someone probably said the name around him before and it stuck with him, plus it's not like it truly matters anyhow.

He couldn't indulge in something like that, for one it was considered a sin to those above him and secondly, he was to be Mated with Elizabeth so there really wasn't anything he could do about it and then he growled when he shook his head. What was wrong with him? One stupid dream and here he is pointing out the negatives as to WHY something like that can't happen and then he's wanting to be with this Sebastian person wondering how he knew a name such as that. It was all so stupid! He sighed out shivering lightly but not from any sort of cold, but more of a feeling of foreboding and dread yet there was excitement lying underneath the two main feelings as his shut his eyes gently.

There was the soft breeze moving around him ruffling his hair and clothes gently, the ground cool yet firm beneath his bare feet and the wall supporting his back, these were all things that kept him connected to the here and now, not to some dream yet when his mind veered towards the dream he squeezed his eyes shut focusing on something else. He was being a stupid boy, you'd think being alive for so many centuries would cure you of acting like a hormonal, lusty boy but clearly not. Ciel sighed out again keeping his eyes shut though not as tightly, his flush fading along with the skipping and thumping of his heart, his dream seeming to melt away as quickly as it had came and he sighed with satisfaction opening his eyes and he turned to enter the hotel once again when a sound of shoes against the ground got his attention.

His back straightened and tightened, the muscles beneath his skin so tense and tight he feared his back would spasm and break, his shoulders stiff as his snapped his head to the left scanning for the sound of the shoes, of the owner, feeling tenser than he'd like. The sound of footsteps came closer and closer, he clenched his jaw tightly as his blue eyes sparked with anger yet a sort of resolution to stay as he turned with his back to the door ready to open the door and run in by keeping his hand on the doorknob tightly.

The person came into view and Ciel felt his eyes widen as his mouth threatened to to drop open as he looked forward at the tall figure. This person had sinfully full lips that looked like they could curve and speak his name and he'd drop to his knees with zero effort or thought; his black hair was only a little long but hung on either side of his face like a frame while one long, silky black strand of hair crossed over the bride of his noise for the end to touch his left cheek, his skin white yet his long black lashes framed familiar looking red eyes.

This person looked quite surprised to see Ciel, while he glared shoving any and all thoughts of this person's looks and familiarity down into a tight ball until it all disappeared, glaring at the taller man who continued looking at him with that look of surprise. Ciel hated that he noticed how his full lips parted softly with a little inhale of air only for them to curve into a wide, almost sensual looking smirk as his red eyes began to dance with what looked like humor but something much more deeper.

"I never thought I'd cross paths with you again. Master."


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel blinked slowly yet quickly as his blue eyes widened just a touch at the shiver that ran through him as his eyes met those red ones, marveling at the smooth yet deep color that seemed to nearly glow. There was something...about this person, that was definitely familiar and he felt a flush of embarrassment to say that one, he recognized his voice but two...well two, was the way this person's lips moved when he smirked and Ciel felt the embarrassment nearly eat away at him in that instant. He didn't like being embarrassed at all, it was a stupid silly emotion, but here it was burning inside of him with no end insight in such a way that he felt like just going inside for the sake of making the embarrassment disappear but something was keeping him there.

"It is quite interesting seeing you. You're much older, than I thought you'd be." Sebastian said with a little smirk but Ciel glared icily at the man as he pressed his back to the wall.

"Why? Cause you're a pedophilic fuck of a man that wants a boy to screw with." Ciel snaps out as he glared as best as he could but it was that same smirk that was moving across Sebastian's lips that made Ciel feel like punching that perfect face, just to see if it would bruise.

"Not at all, Master. I expected you to be young, for that's how my mark reacted when-Oh my, you look confused." Sebastian smirked wider at the glaring yet confused looking Ciel, his blue eyes bright as a flame and bright as the soul that Sebastian had been denied for so very long.

"Shut up! Just leave, I'm not your master or anything! And stop talking like you know me because you don't!" Ciel shouted glaring as his hand twisted the knob in his hand slightly, prepared to run inside if he had too and he clenched his jaw tightly only for his eyes to widen into large, blue moons.

Sebastian had lifted his left hand up, his sharp teeth biting the end of his white glove and pulled it off in a quick motion, that had something stirring below for Ciel for the action seemed more erotic than anything, but it was the shock that destroyed any arousal when he stared at the Faustian mark on the back of Sebastian's hand. Ciel had an urge, a deep burning urge, to turn and run inside, to get away from this person-no this _demon_ , as fast as he possibly could without being caught.

He felt like his mouth had turned into a dry desert in a matter of seconds as his wide eyes stayed and locked on Sebastian's left hand. Even though he knew exactly what the mark was, why it was there, what Sebastian was, the mark looked ever so familiar to Ciel in such a way he felt his right eye throb but something itch and scratch at the back of his mind like he was forgetting something. He squinted angrily as his eyes narrowed into angry slits at Sebastian who just raised a perfect black brow at Ciel who fought down a surprising flush that wanted to pool in his cheeks but he refused to let the scalding color rise any further than his neck which burned strangely as his heart hammered against his chest.

"Get out of here! I don't want to be caught with YOUR kind!" Ciel snaps turning shoving the door open but a sudden movement of feet caught his attention and the door was shut and a long arm was around his waist making him cry out in surprise. "Let me go!"

"What do you mean 'my kind'? Master, you know what I am, you've always known unless-" Sebastian had sounded confused then froze which Ciel took advantage of to shove Sebastian as far away from him as he could as he glared opening the door slightly to slip through as he glared at the demon.

"Don't come near me, ever again. I don't need to be affiliated with you nor do I want too! So leave!" Ciel snaps as he turned to go inside and his anger was about to bubble over, his hatred for the creature behind him when it felt like the next words that would be formed froze everything.

"Master have you...forgotten?" Sebastian asked the question, his confusion yet intrigue was so palpable Ciel felt like he could reach out and just mold it in his hands like putty and he stiffened his back best as possible and turned his head to glare over his shoulder.

"I don't know you. Nor do I have anything that I've forgotten, I don't know you, I don't wish to know you and I don't want you near me again. Is that clear?" Ciel growls out as his eyes flared brightly making a shiver go down Sebastian's spine as he looked at Ciel intently and then a slow, wicked smirk curved over his full lips as his red eyes flashed.

"I think you _do_ want to know me, after all I have all the answers and know all about your past. Even if you don't come to me now, I have a feeling you'll end up coming to me anyhow. And when you do, I shall be waiting for you, Master." Sebastian gave a light bow then turned walking away with confident steps that had Ciel glaring hotly at his back.

He turned walking inside the hotel feeling to angry to even think of sleep as he marched to the stairs going up them quickly to his room opening the door and trying his hardest not to slam it, knowing he could quite possibly wake others but also ruin the door at the same time. God! That man irked Ciel, he seemed like the kind of person to push on his buttons constantly and was Ciel stupid enough to go to that-that _demon_? Hell no! He wasn't stupid enough to do that! Nor was he stupid enough to let those stupid, cloying words get to him no matter what this demon knew about his past, he could figure it out **_on his own_**.

Yet, as he grinds his teeth angrily walking to the bed laying out on his stomach, he felt that the tug he'd felt to this world when he entered it was straight to the demon, to Sebastian, but he didn't want it to be true. He honestly hoped it wasn't true but at the same time his stomach tightened with what felt like excitement and happiness at the prospect, at the mere _thought_ that the tug might be to Sebastian. And that's what unnerved him. Why should he care about some bloody demon? How could he even begin to think about him? Why was his obsessing over the demon? How did he know him?

Ciel shook his head hard making his hair whip around his face harshly then glared hotly and intensely at the bed sheets, his eyes seeming to just glow in the dark from the intensity of his glare and he clenched his jaw tight. He couldn't help it, something about the demon was pulling his thoughts back to the raven haired man more and more; and it hadn't even been five _minutes_ since he talked to the demon. This was so-so idiotic! He shivered lightly moving his arms around his frame hugging his elbows to his body tightly letting his lashes lower slowly but surely giving him what must have been a sleep or half lidded look.

This wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to be happening, he wasn't even supposed to be in contact with this demon. Hannah had spoken in his mind, just as he got to this plain, that if a man of the name Sebastian Michaelis came to him then he was to turn him away, he wasn't to speak or be involved with the demon in any way shape or form. He wasn't **_allowed_** too yet...he wanted to so badly. Something was tugging and demanding he give in and go to Sebastian but he wouldn't.

He was stronger than that, he wasn't like Elizabeth looking for attention and affection where it wasn't to be sought but he wanted to go to the demon. God he even ached too. Ached? What the fuck? He shook his head again angry at the thoughts in his head then crawled up to place his head on the pillow again as he shut his eyes tightly willing sleep to come. It took a while but the flutters and wisps of sleep came to him and he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

When Ciel woke again it wasn't night, as it had been before, but a bright morning that casted bright rays of light onto his pillows that managed to sneak through the curtains and he rolled over groaning as he rubbed his face into his pillow. He didn't want to be awake, he wanted to sleep more and stay within the comforts of his bed and just see if maybe everything up to then was a dream. It was a childish notion but still he wanted it to be true even if it couldn't be and he sighed sitting up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes as his hair stood up crazily around his head as he looked tiredly at a clock, any whatsoever, around his room as his eyes finally landed on one on the wall, ticking away softly.

It was around ten in the morning, a little shock to Ciel for the bluenette almost never slept in so late, he was always awoken at six or maybe even seven in the morning seeing as all the older ones thought being up early helped a young mind but it did not and only resulted in many cranky people. He was one of them. He sighed sliding out of the bedsheets looking at the bed longingly before he turned to the bathroom walking to it quickly shutting the door and sighed as he walked to the shower turning the knob making water immediately blast out of the head.

Ciel shut his eyes letting his head fall back softly as his lashes rested on his cheeks then stuck together from the water and he began to slowly washing his body but he felt something tugging at his mind, he wasn't sure what, but he knew it was important. He sighed as his eyes opened lightly then shut again when a melody, faint and weak, trickled across his mind causing his brows to pull together tightly. Ciel rushed to finish washing his body and hair then stood under the water for a few quick seconds before turning the water stepping out grabbing a towel wrapping it around his hips as water dripped off his hair to trickle down his chest with droplets hitting his shoulders softly.

He walked into his room pulling on a new pair of clothes-curtsey of Grell who'd said and he quotes "it's disgusting and unhygienic to wear the same clothes for a month" which had made Ciel snicker a bit only to receive a thump on the head before he could run away fast enough. He pulled on a white shirt and a pair of jeans the Reaper had managed to sneak him and he chuckled lowly under his breath again before buttoning up to the jeans turning to the door moving the towel over his hair quickly before throwing it to a corner, not sure where, but walked out of the room feeling a pull to the outside world.

He sighed knowing he couldn't afford to take luxuries while he was here, for he had a job he needed to do and he had to get it done then and there, then get back home in time for the binding ritual with Elizabeth. Ciel then walked to the door, opened it and was stepping out into the hall walking down it quickly only find himself coming to the stairs faster than he thought and he walked down the stairs quickly to the front doors. He walked out of the hotel quickly and onto the street pausing once before walking slowly moving a hand through his slightly damp hair when there was a loud laugh that got his attention and his head lifted, his eyes scanning when they landed on a blonde.

He looked about his age, a smile curved over his lips as his ice blue eyes glinted happily but had an underlying look like a cat ready to pounce, his cowlick sticking up crazily as he smiled down at a small body pressed to his side, one that looked about thirteen possibly with reddish-brown?- hair with big gray eyes. They looked familiar, very damn familiar to Ciel that it itched at his mind that he definitely knew him but as he searched through his long memory until he came to a surprising end to his memories only to realize he'd never truly seen the pair of boys across from him so why did they look familiar?

He slowed his walking so he could watch them out of the corner of his eyes as he pushed his hands into his pockets and he found himself surprisingly chewing on the inside of his cheek. What the hell was he waiting for? If he learned their names, by some damn luck, it's not like he'd know them or remember them somehow right? He sighed beginning to go back at his own speed again hearing the blonde and the younger boy's laughter behind him and he couldn't get the itching feeling to go away and it was making him crazy.

"Ciel? Ciel!" Ciel's head snapped to look over his shoulder as his blue eyes met wide, surprised ice blue eyes while lips parted into a soft O shape and the smaller boy turned looking at Ciel.

Ciel then felt a wave of blackness crash over his senses crash over him as his eye twitched softly and he pressed a hand to his right eye as a memory or-something, he didn't know, came up slowly but the voices inside of it were murky and weak, muffled like he was hearing them underwater. He then gasped when a hand touched his arm and his eyes met those ice blue eyes again and as the lips parted to say his name Ciel shook off the hand and ran forward.

With his arms pumping at his sides ignoring rude comments being thrown at him when he sped past and shoved into people without looking, his head aching painfully with a soft ringing in his ears while his mouth tasted strangely metallic. He felt like he was forgetting something important, something so fucking important that he felt like an idiot to forget it but he didn't even know what he was forgetting as he ran panting quickly and before he knew it he tripped landing on his shoulder crying out squeezing his eyes shut tight hearing gasped and shocked muffled voices when the sound of a door opening made him open his eyes.

He pushed himself up as his hand came up when his shoulder throbbed, knowing he probably popped it out of place or something which would be just his shitty luck, but he looked up a tall man with black robes hanging off his frame it seems but fitted him perfectly, he had a scar running across his face with piercing green eyes staring down at him through white bangs as he looked down at Ciel. Then a smile crossed his lips slowly as his pale hand reached down and out to Ciel, the smile turning into a grin.

"It was a matter of time that you found my shop. I'm quite glad you found it on your own in such a short span of time." The man said with a little cackle as his fingers curled once and Ciel lifted his hand placing it in the man's hesitantly.

"And who exactly are you?" Ciel asked sounding tired and weak, not snappish and angry as he had last night making him feel angry with himself.

"I'm Undertaker, my little Ciel. Come in and I'll explain as much as I can to you." Undertaker said grinning at Ciel openly and the bluenette allowed himself to be pulled up and dragged into the Undertaker's shop without much of a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Undertaker was making tea, humming under his breath while being completely aware of the bluenette over in the next room, his skin prickling with awareness of the angel sense rolling off the bluenette. This boy, this _angel_ , was Ciel Phantomhive and Undertaker knew it, he knew that the blonde boy-Alois was it?- knew it was Ciel, Grell, Ronald,William and Hannah Anafeloz also knew it was Ciel Phantomhive, even that butler knew it was the one and only Ciel Phantomhive.

The only one who didn't know was the bluenette himself and he didn't appear to have any memories to speak of which made the Undertaker curious as to why his memories were gone. The tea was whistling softly and he promptly took it off pouring it into two beakers he used as a substitute for tea cups then placed a tea bag in each beaker letting it soak then walked out holding his own tea while handing the bluenette his tea and watched as the boy blinked softly then lift it up taking a curious sip an his eyes seemed to widen with surprise.

"What kind of tea is this?" Ciel asked looking at Undertaker with curiosity and a little disturbed look but he was already raising the tea back up to take another sip like he couldn't help it and Undertaker chuckled.

"It is Earl Gray. Your favorite tea after all." Undertaker casually said as he dipped his tea bag in and out of the water of his beaker watching the boy drinking his tea before, half empty, he put it down narrowing his blue eyes onto Undertaker's green ones.

"Tell me everything you know of." Ciel demands as his eyes narrowed a bit more but Undertaker smirked widely.

"Well I know that to make a coffin you must make each side a bit equal yet to the side and proportions of a humans body, that a demon is susceptible to salt, that crosses are a fake to every mythical creature, that there's many more Reapers in the world than there were before, I know that there's a certain wasp in the world that seems to eat it's way from a caterpillar, I know that-"

"Stop! I didn't mean EVERYTHING! What do you know of angels is what I meant!"

"Well then, little Ciel, you should've been much more specific." Undertaker gave a large, wicked grin as Ciel scowled at him angrily. "Alright, I'll offer up some of my information. For a price."

"Price? What price? That was all stupid nonsense you said a moment ago! Just tell me!" Ciel snapped outraged as he glared at the Undertaker who just grinned wider.

"I want a good laugh, a joke that'll blow me away and then I'll tell you all you wish to know." Undertaker let loose a few chuckles as Ciel sighed out loudly searching his mind for a joke, any at all but all he had were dirty ones thanks to the damn curtesy of both Loki and the humans.

"Alright." Ciel blew out a breath as he rolled his eyes at Undertaker who grinned. He felt a need to blush for some God known reason but the joke bubbled up. ( ** _A/N: The following joke I found off of joke website!_** ) "A teacher was wrapping up class and started talking about tomorrow's final exam. He said there would be no excuses for not showing up tomorrow, barring a dire medical condition or an immediate family member's death. One smart ass, male student said "what about extreme sexual exhaustion?", and the whole classroom burst into laughter. After the laughter had subsided, the teacher glared at the student, and said "Not an excuse, you can use your other hand to write."

It seemed to take a moment, a blank tiring and blank moment, that seemed to fall between Undertaker and Ciel, the angel's eyes narrowed as his brow began to twitch with the silence. It was then that the Undertaker seemed to get the joke for he roared with laughter that had Ciel nearly jumping out of his skin as stared wide eyed at the Undertaker. He didn't think it was that particularly funny, just a stupid sex joke but the Undertaker apparently found it funny enough to laugh at it making his eye brow twitch again. It took some time but Undertaker slowly calmed down, a small little trail of saliva leaking down his chin making Ciel blink tiredly.

"Alright, alright, you'll have your answers now." Undertaker chuckled out wiping his mouth with his long black sleeve and Ciel narrowed his eyes again. "Angel's are, straight down too it, those who have passed on to the afterlife. Many angels are low ranking or no ranking, have no status but most are placed high above to watch over things. That's what you are, is it not? Anyhow, many low or no status have all their memories, tehy can recall loved ones, dates, times, months and seasons, all the things they previously loved and enjoyed."

"Yes, yes I know!" Ciel snapped out, feeling like he was being given a lesson as he had when he'd first ended up getting lessons on angels in the very ery beginning. He noticed Undertaker glaring slightly making a shiver run down his spine.

"May I continue?" Undertaker asked a bit coldly making Ciel nod and purse his lips as not to speak again and Undertaker nodded with satisfaction. "Now, no status or low ranking, non ranking etc etc angels are gifted with much more knowledge and broader ways of seeing life. However the higher up the angel, when formed, is either given or having memories taken away. Many, like the Seraph, have all memories of their previous human lives sealed off from the moment they end up in Heaven, so they have no idea who they are or what they'd done, before having new memories and ideas installed into their minds which stick because the mind is still blank."

"Why?" Ciel couldn't stop the question from bursting from his lips and Undertaker looked a little surprised then grinned.

"Here's a question for you. If you were an all knowing being that had many humans lives in your hands, then have those human lives come to you as angels and have many memories only to be outraged to be killed off, would you want them to remember?" Undertaker replied tilting his head to the side, his bangs seemed to slid revealing his left eye a bit as the green iris of a Reaper burned into Ciel.

"No, I wouldn't want them to remember if that's what would happen."

"Exactly. So that's why the higher ranking an angel gets the more likely it is for all their memories to be sealed off permanently. However there was one way for an angel to get their memories back but it isn't a good decision."

"How?"

"You don't want to know. After all you only wished to hear on angels right? Then I should satisfy that little mind with all there is to know of angels." Undertaker said getting up as though to go get a book or something when Ciel stood up slamming his hands down on the small table hard enough making everything rattle softy.

"No! Tell me how to get memories back! Don't withhold information I paid for!" Ciel shouted angrily his blue eyes seemed to burn hotly when, as his right eye began to hurt, Undertaker looked at it only to have his eyes widen at the faint, very faint, image of the contract flashed once before disappearing quickly. Then Undertaker slowly grinned coming and sitting back down across from the bluenette.

"You truly want to know?" Undertaker asked slowly as he grinned wider and Ciel nodded seriously with his jaw clenched tight. "For an angel of a high ranking to remember and get all their human memories back, that angel has to fall."

"F...Fall?" Ciel sounded like a small child then, his blue eyes wide with he new words. If he wanted his memories back he'd have to fall? Become a fallen one? Like Lucifer? Was he...Was he desperate to have memories?

"Yes, fall. That is the only known way most important angels have gotten their human memories back. However, you seem quite hesitant. What, is the idea of jumping into the unknown beguiling and scary to you? Or is it that you _enjoy_ being part of that Seraph ranking?" Undertaker asked grinning widely at Ciel who glared at him hotly and hardly then down at the ground feeling like one of those reasons had to be it but there was a feeling that if he did remember he'd be destroyed internally.

"No. I only wanted to know how to get memories back, that's it nothing more and nothing less. I don't need anything of you anymore, so I suspect you won't want to be of any relation to me." Ciel said standing up, his eyes dull and emotionless as he then turned walking to the door after putting his tea down and he reached a hand out once he got to the coffin shaped door twisting the knob.

"Oh yes, I will be needing and wanting some relation with you, little Ciel."

* * *

Ciel walked on his own back to his hotel, his hands moving through his hair a few times before he locked his hands behind his head then slid them down to the back of his neck as he walked. He knew it was day time now but he felt so overwhelmed with his thoughts and new knowledge that he felt like sleeping, so much so that he wanted to slid under the bed sheets of his soft mattress and just shut his eyes and- His eyes widened as his thoughts were cut of abruptly and he found himself being swung then slammed against the wall of an alley way, a hand squeezing his throat his eyes met furious looking violet eyes looking at him and he glared at Ash.

"You stupid boy!" The white haired man hissed out angrily as his eye seemed to flash bright in anger as he glared hatefully at Ciel who couldn't even manage a choked reply for the hand holding his throat was much to tight. "You are not to go near that man again! It is an order! If you value your standing and rank then you won't speak with him again!" The words were spit out like ice.

"Le-Let..go...!" Ciel choked out faintly as his hands, seeming much smaller strangely, around the white haired males wrist tightly trying to pull it away a bit to breath but he couldn't seem to get the hand to even move a fraction of a millimeter. His mind, for a blank reason, immediately called out to him that he had Sebastian to come, but he also stiffened a bit at the thought of letting his pride down even if it was to get this disgusting creature off him.

"You are never to speak to him, it's the order of the Council you are not to speak with that man! Do you understand!" Ash hissed the hand was suddenly being pulled from his neck and his eyes adjusted up to see Ash being slammed against the wall.

"Don't **_touch_** him, you disgusting hermaphrodite angel." Sebastian bit out angrily and rather disgustedly as he clenched his hand tightly on Ash's throat until the angel was clawing at Sebastian's arm hard, his eyes wide with surprise. Sebastian looked over his shoulder slightly making Ciel's eyes widen a touch as he met the swirling vortex of pink and so many other colors look at him with a slit pupil that bore into him deeply. Then Ciel felt a snap inside of him like a rubber band making him jerk upright as he looked at Sebastian then at the choking Ash, feeling zero compassion but he sighed.

"Let him go, Sebastian." Ciel said as he squeezed the bridge of his nose despite feeling like his head was swimming through murkiness, he sighed in faint relief seeing Sebastian let go of Ash fraction by fraction.

"Fine. I let you go this one time, but if I see you _anywhere_ near my master, if you put your disgusting hands on him again I won't be so hesitant to rip those wings you so dearly love even if Ciel orders me not too. Understand?" Sebastian spat out as Ash just rubbed at his throat with the same surprise then muttered something under his breath and took off. That then left him and Sebastian alone in the alley, Ciel standing there with his throat just barely throbbing, a barely there pain as he looked up under his lashes at the demon, who's eyes were back to a regular red they'd been before and he smiled bitterly it seemed. "Master-"

"Fucking save it. I'm to damn tired too deal with you." Ciel muttered as he walked past Sebastian to his hotel as he blinked tiredly feeling like he was going to just give out and he was surprised to feel hands moving to his underarms holding him up and Ciel tilted his head back a bit looking up at Sebastian who had a pleasant smile on his lips.

"I'll help you to your place of stay. Don't worry, I'll get you there safe and sound." Sebastian said picking Ciel up in a bridal style making the little bluenette flustered and embarrassed as he scowled then sulked over Sebastian's shoulder.

He really wanted to wait until he got to his room but his eyes...they were just seeming to close on their own now. There was something so olden about Sebastian's speaking it seemed but it was strangely familiar and comforting, same with the way he was being held and the way he was being moved with each of the demon's steps. Like this had been done much before, but Ciel couldn't care as he allowed his eyes to slid shut.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun, the stupid ugly annoying ball of fire rose higher and ever higher in the sky, the bright yellow light filling the world and, annoyingly, managing to squeeze rays of light through Ciel's closed curtains and slant across his eyes as his brows pulled together tightly and his lashes fluttered gently and he opened his eyes slowly, his pupils shrinking to a pinprick at the onslaught of light and groaned.

He rolled over burying his face into his pillow only to frown when he came around to his cheek being pressed tight against a chest that felt cool and surprisingly Ciel felt comfortable but when he noticed the black silk that was familiar to him he shoved at the body moving back so fast he cried out as he fell out of the bed slamming straight onto his back, his face a dark burning red. Sebastian blinked then moved to the edge of the bed looking down both innocently and curiously at the blushing, just barely stammering bluenette then grinned slowly.

"What's the matter, Master? You took quite the spill just now, how's your back?" Sebastian asked as he smirked, yet his tone held the same innocent and curious tone as his face and eyes seemed to hold making Ciel glare then growl lowly in his throat.

"What the fuck are you doing in my damn bed?!" Ciel barked out scrambling up to his feet when Sebastian shifted to get off the bed and he glared hotly at the demon, feeling like his heart was going to just pound out of his poor chest as his blue eyes took on a livid look as they looked straight at Sebastian.

"Well, if you recall, last night you wanted me to stay with you." Sebastian said with a little shrug but his lips were curved into a soft smirk as he looked at the bluenette who looked flustered, letting out little noises like he was going to speak but just couldn't, his face such a dark red it reminded Sebastian of a tomato.

"I-I don't recall that! I would never ask you t-to stay with me!" Ciel nearly screamed as his hands buried themselves into his hair as he scrambled to recall one moment last night where he said he wanted the demon to stay. Much to his shame and embarrassment, there was a very faint recollection o him mumbling for Sebastian not to leave, not until he truly fell asleep and when he did he expected the demon to leave but he didn't! "Why are you still here!?"

"I stayed to make sure you awoke alright, also to make sure that hermaphrodite angel didn't sneak in here. Your welcome for that, by the way." Sebastian said the your welcome part rather dryly in such a way Ciel narrowed his eyes slowly.

"Don't speak to me in that tone! Watch your damn mouth!" Ciel snapped lowering his hands away from his hair glaring at the demon who began to glare back slowly, second by second as said demon stood up to his full height which was much taller than Ciel.

"Maybe I wouldn't speak in such a tone if I wasn't slowly becoming less patient with you!" Sebastian snapped back surprising Ciel but with the clicking of his shoes Ciel trembled once with anger.

"Then fucking leave! I don't want you here so just leave me be if you're losing patience! I never wanted you to stay til the mo-" His words cut off when Sebastian's hands shot out slamming into the wall just beside Ciel's head making his blue eyes widen largely with concern and shock, his words dying on his lips quickly.

"You surely test my patience, you little angel. You're most obnoxious right now and I can't stand it." Sebastian growled as his eyes seemed to pulse, going to the right swirl of glowing light back to red in the same pulse, his eyes narrowed as they glared. "You are truly the biggest brat in existence."

"Then leave!" Ciel snapped but it sounded weaker when Sebastian began lowering his head until he could practically sense the demon's heart beats, which surprised Ciel because he didn't think demons _had_ heartbeats. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Just shut up." Sebastian mumbled as their foreheads touched wit ha soft thunking noise making a little squeaking noise leave Ciel's lips at the sudden proximity of his and Sebastian's face and he trembled in soft, little bursts.

"S-Stop!" Ciel gasped out when the demon's head tilted gently, his lips moving with the word which caused their lips to brush just faintly and it sent bolts of lightening down Ciel's spine as his eyes widened hugely at the sensation. Sebastian's eyes did that same pulse thing as before, whatever it was, his heart was speeding up quickly as Sebastian leaned in, his top lip just barely touching Ciel's as the bluenette trembled. "Please...don't."

"But you want me too." Sebastian whispered back to the bluenette, their breathes mingling and mixing, just mere millimeters between Sebastian and Ciel's lips, the sweet ache to lean in and press his lips to the demons was overwhelming, he needed to, wanted too, craved and screamed to do when a bolting throb of blackness swept over the bluenette and Sebastian stumbled back. Ciel held his head in his hands gasping in a breath as his eyes widened and he trembled quicker.

"Go...Go away." Ciel whispered as the pain increased slowly but surely, like riding a roller coaster, he was climbing towards the top of something and the pain was going to be the sudden drop.

"I don't think I should. Ciel, what's wrong?" Sebastian sounded strangely unsure, which made the pain inside Ciel swell with the simple words and his head snapped up his blue eyes burning bright like the light of everything blue rested within his azure colored eyes.

" _ **I said to fucking go away!**_ " Ciel screamed angrily as the pain, the drop of bone crushing pain he knew would happen, fell over him and he screamed closing his eyes tightly as he clutched at his hair tightly.

He was barely aware of the feeling of arms picking him up and placing him on the bed as he continued to just scream in gut wrenching pain, rolling over so the sounds were muffled but it did barely anything. He kept screaming and screaming until a blackness crept over his mind as he trembled hard. In the next instant of that creeping black, Ciel was nowhere yet everywhere at the same damn time, he was surrounded, saw, felt, smelled and tasted the numbing blackness around him and what unnerved him was he felt his lips moving calling someone's name to save him, that he could his throat hurting badly with the screams, but he couldn't feel them as though they were his own.

There was a harsh stinging across his cheek and he was snapped out of that trance, his breath coming in hard and loud like the huge gulp that it was and he felt tears resting his eyes strangely and he looked up into the unnerved, yet strangely panicked eyes of Sebastian, his trembles coming in hard bursts. He felt Sebastian rubbing his back softly, surprisingly, comfortingly as he sat there scrunched up on the bed with his muscles twitching gently as his eyes remained wide and he looked up at Sebastian.

"Tell me, what was it? I need to understand what that was to help you with next time it happens, just tell me. Ciel, tell me." Sebastian's words flowed over Ciel as his lashes lowered a bit as he cheeks flushed a soft red and his hand moved up of it's own accord as his head tilted back a bit, his and Sebastian's eyes meeting only to clash when the bluenette shut his eyes. His fingers slid over a silky feeling tie that he grabbed hard then yanked the demon down before he could recoil and smashed their lips together.

Ciel inhaled slowly but sharply through his nose as their lips pressed against one another, both meeting and fitting together like puzzle pieces and it took a moment before their lips began moving slowly, Ciel slid his fingers up from the tie around Sebastian's neck only to bury his fingers into the silky dark hair and he blushed dark with the feeling of Sebastian's lips sliding and moving across his own. Ciel was losing himself, he felt something throbbing inside of him growing threatening to explode but wouldn't which he knew.

He felt a stirring down below that got him hissing in a breath through his nose and he was being pushed back even as he also got the idea to move back as his arms wrapped around Sebastian's shoulders holding onto the demon tightly like he'd be swept away by the sensations forming inside of him. Sure he and Loki had kissed once, just experimentally and curiously, but this was lust and desire in it's purest form with so many other feelings inside of him that were becoming new and sparking inside of him crazily despite him shouting at the demon not even moments before.

He blushed hotly then felt his heart stutter in his chest when Sebastian licked his bottom lip softly requesting entrance that got Ciel blushing hotter again and he turned his head breaking the kiss sucking in deep yet quick breath, feeling excited beyond believe and he felt Sebastian's breathes against his neck as his eyes shut gently again and he trembled softly. Ciel slowly opened his eyes again then, even slower, moved his gaze up to meet Sebastian's lustful red orbs as he trembled gentler even as quick, pant like breathes left his parted lips as his heart stuttered and he moved his arms slowly away from Sebastian's shoulder.

"Please...go." Ciel whispered as his heart hammered sending jolts of surprising pain down through his body at the idea of Sebastian actually listening to his words and leaving.

"Why?" Sebastian murmured gently, his voice husky as all hell making Ciel want to shiver but he felt some part of his mind come back and he knew this was on all levels wrong. Not because they were two men-well okay because they _were_ two men which according to so many it was wrong- but also because he was an angel and him a demon, they were on two different wave lengths and he couldn't allow whatever... _this_ was to happen or form.

"Because I don't want you here." Ciel whispered again as he looked away at the wall pursing his lips gently when the words left his lips as he let his arms drop to his sides. He wouldn't become attached, he wouldn't feel upset or even hurt or pained that he was making Sebastian leave. He refused to. Then he looked up at Sebastian feeling a spark of anger. "Go! God can't you understand that? Just go!"

"Fine. I'll go, but just remember that if you truly need me I'm just a shout away." Sebastian said nodding sitting up off the smaller body nearly making said boy nearly cry out from the loss of warmth and weight from the demon who walked to the door immediately, making Ciel jerk when the demon didn't even look back as he left, the door making a soft click. He felt something wet drop onto his cheek making him blink quickly then lifted his finger tips up touching the wetness of his cheek then glared at the sheets.

"Stupid. I shouldn't be crying, I barely even know him, I've barely been here, I have zero reason to cry." Ciel whispered fiercely to himself then clutched some of the fabric of the sheets up into his hand tightly. "I don't cry. So why am I?"

* * *

When Ciel woke up his eyes were itchy, wet and swollen as moonlight flickered through the curtains as he turned his head softly and rolled to his side and rubbed his eyes gently. He was so stupid. So so so so so stupid! He blinked groggily, his eyes felt too swollen and his nose was all clogged up making him frown softly. Why he was crying so much? He had no right to be crying! No need to be!

He slid out of bed sighing rubbing his hands over his face hard and harshly like he wanted to just rip the skin from his face then walked to his window opening the curtains squinting once before looking straight up at the moon wondering why, he felt a sudden wave of nostalgia move over him and he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"I need to get to work." Ciel muttered then jerked gently at the sound of his voice in the dark, spacious room.

He shook his head softly moving his hand through his hair then walked to his bathroom to take a shower, a cold one, so that he'd stop feeling hot and worked up as he was right now when he saw a little scrap of paper on the small little desk the room had in the corner of said room. Ciel walked over picking it up looking down at the pale, nearly glowing paper due to the moonlight, frowning when he saw Sebastian's name scrawled across the pale paper and a phone number, saying that if Ciel couldn't yell for him that he could at least have a number, a land-line most likely, to call and ask for Sebastian to come and get him.

Ciel scoffed tossing the paper away letting it flutter to the floor before walking to the bathroom but just as he got in the doorway he hesitated slightly just barely in the threshold before he turned again walking back to the pale piece of paper picking it up and he walked to his bed sliding the scrap of paper inside of his pillow case. He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a couple minutes before he turned to the bathroom walking over to it once again feeling a little spark of satisfaction that he had the paper and he walked inside the bathroom shutting the door softly when he leaned against the hard wood and sighed out loudly into the air.

' _What the hell am I even going to do? What the hell am I even **doing**?_ ' He thought to himself shutting his eyes once as though to get a shred of serenity before he opened his eyes again and he walked to the shower itself turning the knob making water burst out of the nozzle and he sighed once again. It was now that he truly felt his age, but more than that he felt like the weight of his age and the entire world, all his problems and thoughts were just resting on his shoulders ready to break him when he least expected it.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I should've put this in the very first chapter and so I'm really sorry about that! DX But I'd say the time period they're in would be maybe 2004. 2005 maybe? I'm not good with dates and math type things, I don't know exactly how many centuries it would from the 1800's to the 2000's, but I feel surprisingly t that's the time happy I didn't give solid ages or else this whole thing would just fall apart! But that's the the time period though, 2004 or 2005_**

* * *

"Ah! If it isn't the one and only Sebastian Michaelis in my humble little shop!" Undertaker clapped his hands together in an excited way that got Sebastian rolling his eyes.

The demon had left Ciel with his lips humming softly with the intensity of the shared kiss and erection straining to be taken care of which gratefully died away quickly but being in the presence of Undertaker well...who **_would_** have a raging hard on? Oh yeah, Grell of course. Said red head was resting across from Undertaker's lap, his hair bunched in a low bun which large strands of his hair covering his neck but it was easy for the demon to see through to the love marks that rested along Grell's throat that were already a light blue which only meant they'd be even darker later on. The red head seemed to squirm and blush a bright red as he lifted a hand to adjust his glasses only to stop for said glasses which were curiously gone.

"Undertaker." Sebastian said rather stiffly and coldly as he nodded softly at the Undertaker who smirked wider.

"What is it that brings you to my shop, butler? Or should I just refer to you as 'demon' since your butler status has long since died away hasn't it? "Undertaker mused pressing a long black finger nail to his bottom lip making Grell squirm and shoot a cautious look to Sebastian then at Undertaker.

Sebastian felt anger trickle through his veins but he knew if he acted on said anger Grell wouldn't hesitate to run him through with the cursed chainsaw of his, not because he wanted too-which Sebastian knew the red head wanted to do- but because he would've attacked Undertaker who was Grell's lover and he'd be blamed for acting harshly and without thought. The older Reaper truly knew how to get under the demons skin, pressed his buttons and tugged on strands of memories Sebastian would like to have forgotten and he knew the Undertaker could sense that, almost like a spider in a web when a fly squirms to much alerting the spider of a change. That's how Sebastian would describe how the Undertaker acted whenever they met together to speak, which was rare.

"Information, Undertaker. Isn't that why I come by anyhow?" Sebastian said in an emotionless way, being careful to keep his face and gaze utterly empty while looking at the white haired man who chuckled then stood up with Grel who squeaked at the sudden movement.

"Grell, go wait for me in the back. Get in the coffin, I would rather you didn't hear what is to be discussed." Undertaker said rubbing a piece of silky red hair between his pale fingers and Grell sighed out like a child who'd been told to go to their room.

But he pecked Undertaker on the lips before dashing off, carefully, in a blur of red towards the back only managing to slam his toes off the wall at least once before disappearing, the creak of coffin sounding before silence. Then Undertaker's bangs were pushed out of his face in what would've been a sensual movement to anyone else but Sebastian, the silver haired man sat down again sighing out like he was already tired making Sebastian's eye twitch gently. Sebastian met the Undertaker's gaze immediately, a clash of red and green as he sat down when Undertaker gestured for the demon to sit down across from him. Then Undertaker sighed again while managing to sink in deeper in the chair as his eyes fluttered shut once before opening again.

"So, you've met with the boy have you." Undertaker said looking at Sebastian once more as he lounged out in his chair. Sebastian nodded. "He's rather unappealing isn't he? They've wiped away everything that makes that boy who he is in a single nanosecond without a second thought. Quite sad if I can say so."

"Yes, sad it is." Sebastian said stiffly as he looked at Undertaker who, strangely, didn't bear his familiar smirk as a few locks of his silver bangs fell into his eyes slightly but not enough to block them completely out.

"It's strange, he was such a magnificently unique creature, even while he was a human." Undertaker sighed out as Sebastian glared just a tiny bit and Undertaker's lips twitched once. "You know what he must do, if he so desires to be with you, or else that boy will be devoured."

"Devoured?" Sebastian's brows pulled together tightly giving him a confused look as his red eyes locked onto Undertaker's again as they had a brief stare down before Undertaker looked away but he looked...saddened?

"If that boy becomes involved with you as he is now, with his kind and his species he is, he will be devoured. It will begin slowly at first, like a disease, but the more he thinks of you and the more feelings he will develop for you will become more and more uncontrollable, but at the same time this black void will be devouring him slowly piece by piece. His vision will go, his hearing, his smell and taste, his touch, his bodily controls and then, finally in the end, it will be his mind that gets devoured. Everything that he is made up of right now, in this time frame and life time, will be devoured until he is nothing."

"Then...that must be what happened to him before." Sebastian murmured gently under his breath and Undertaker jerked upright quickly like he was struggling to keep from snapping up and strangling the demon with every ounce of power he possessed making Sebastian blinked.

"What? What did you just say?" Undertaker choked out sounding like someone just told him his shop was going out of business or that his coffins were shit as he stared at the demon, his green eyes wide with shock as his face-white as it was- seemed to pale to another shade all together of paleness.

"Nothing. I'll go find him for you to speak with." Sebastian said in an offhanded way as he walked to the coffin shaped door when a hand clamped down hard on his forearm and Sebastian turned his head to glare but was taken aback at the fierce anger yet intensity rolling off the Undertaker.

"You will be that boy's downfall just as he will be your own. Until it's his time to make his decision don't bring his downfall to him so early." Undertaker nearly hissed out the words as his hand tightened around Sebastian's forearm in a way that would've been painful if Sebastian was a human.

"He will be strong, he is. I don't think he needs you looking after him when he has me." Sebastian sounded strangely possessive and Undertaker's eyes narrowed but not in anger but with a new look in them.

"I will look after him even if I shan't be allowed too. You don't understand the downfall, the pain, the agony and destructive fate you are setting that boy up for." Undertaker then let go of Sebastian allowing his hair to fall into his eyes again walking away to the back room. "When the boy's pain becomes to much for you to handle, Oh Masterfully Knowing Demon, bring him to me and I shall help him in ways that you can't. Now, good day to you."

* * *

Ciel sighed out as he laid out on his bed, his hotel ceiling bare and boring as can be as he stretched out softly on the crisp sheets and he turned his head pressing his cheek to the cool sheets shutting his eyes. He felt utterly relaxed, happy and content just laying there and though he knew he needed to go out and find the solution to the huge sky rocket of souls disappearing he just couldn't when he was slowly beginning to crave Sebastian. Though not even two days ago he'd sworn he wouldn't go anywhere or be of any affiliation to the demon it was like...he just couldn't get the demon out of his mind, his cells and skin screamed for a caress of his hand and for his sinful lips to press to his own.

He wanted Sebastian in an emotional and mental way, like the demon _needed_ to be with him and it made Ciel insane with a jealous feeling at the thought of Sebastian being out there, walking among the humans, maybe even sleeping with them and it made him insane but when he even thought of that and his emotions got to high he got a sharp black pain over his eyes, like someone would put a blindfold over his eyes then remove it quickly. It was unnerving but he managed not to get worked up that way again which was easier said than done. He sat up quickly shrugging off a strangely groggy feeling then pulled his shoes on quickly walking to the door but just as he opened it Sebastian was rushing in slamming the door making Ciel's eyes widen into large, burning circles in his face.

"Wh-What the fuck are you doing!" Ciel snapped out when he was backed to the bed with Sebastian prowling forward at him and he felt a deep shiver inside him run down his spine.

"Tell me, you feel it do you not? The connection between the both of us?" Sebastian sounded cold, direct and blunt as Ciel blinked looking at the demon wide eyed.

"I-I don't-" His words were cut off when Sebastian's large hand slapped over his mouth rather tightly making the bluenette glare even as his eyes remained wide with shock.

"I will tell you why I pursue, why I call you Master, for there is no helping it anymore." Sebastian cold's voice echoed through the room and Ciel felt a strange urge to ry and beg for a warmer Sebastian, the one that smirked at him not even a day ago, that this Sebastian honestly scared him even if he knew nothing of the demon.

"You were a noble, Ciel Phantomhive, your parents died in a fire that burned the entire manor down, you were taken into a cult of sorts and just as the knife was to enter your body you cried out for help and revenge, thus our contract was made. My mark was imprinted on your right eye, you and I had a deal that when I rebuilt your manor from scratch, had Tanaka join us and found Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Finnian for you which left all of us staying under the same place. We were doing fine, our contract in order and going along smoothly when that hermaphrodite angel became involved fucking everything up and our contract was coming to a close under extenuating circumstances. However because that disgusting angel became involved many a things went wrong, very badly so, but you requested I never lie to you and I never did. Somewhere along out contract, however, we became lovers in every sense of the word but I left one day to get things prepared for your fiancée's arrival so I felt nothing out of order. That is until..."

"Until what?" Ciel sounded breathless, his eyes dull with the amount of words the demon was giving him and he was trembling hard with zero shame of trembling, his cheeks were flushed a tinge even as the rest of his face remained white as milk and his blue eyes seared into the demon.

"Until you, along with others, were murdered." Sebastian finishes his words while looking at Ciel rather coldly but Ciel blinked quickly, yet slowly it seemed.

"I...What? No! You're lying to me! You're lying!" Ciel shouted pointing at Sebastian moving over to the window while trembling lightly.

"I'm not lying. You ordered me to never lie and I am not lying." Sebastian said just as coldly as before while looking at Ciel who had a quick throb of pain his head like a headache before he turned in a fast movement throwing the window open letting his wings splice right through his shirt and he took off quickly.

He felt like his head was throbbing to a horrible rhythm causing blackness to seep over his vision ever few seconds and as he flew he press a heel to his temple while he cringed softly while grimacing at the pain. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on keeping both himself hidden and flying with the pain and so, before long, he was moving down quick to a heave bushed area, treas and though everything was modernized t here was still some trees to hide in and he was so damn thankful for that as he took his place on top of a thick, long branch settling himself down as the pain splice through his head and vision while folding his wings tight to his back.

God he didn't remember anything hurting this damn badly before in his entire existence, didn't know anything could hurt this badly as he slammed his head back against the tree hard closing his eyes tightly clenching his jaw tight as the blackness curled against his eyes it seemed and he knew it'd be the same black and non-black vision thing again but as he slowly opened his eyes he had his vision only it was slightly...murkier? He could still but it was like he needed glasses or something, for the world looked murky yet completely fuzzy in a way that he blinked hard then rubbed his eyes hard but still his vision remained the same and he grimaced again.

However, despite his vision, his head was throbbing with the information Sebastian ha said, it circled around and around in his mind quickly enough that he felt like something was ripping in his head and he wanted to surprisingly cry from the pain and he was surprised to feel tears welling in his eyes. He quickly lifted his hand scrubbing at his eyes hard while sniffling in a little breath wishing the pain to be gone already, he felt tortured but the words kept repeating themselves over and over making him feel insane when the crunching of feet on dirt got his attention and he stiffened then a sigh sounded.

"Little Ciel! Come down won't you? I'll take you to my shop and I shall help you, I'll tell you what you wish to know, free of price." Undertaker's voice was loud but soothing strange as it was and he turned his head looking down at the undertaker

His bangs were out of his face making Ciel a bit surprised, his green eyes were looking straight at Ciel looking...worried? And even concerned for the angel and he swung his legs over the branch. He didn't know what was compelling him but he wanted to go with the Undertaker just as he knew that, despite hesitating the way he knew he would, he'd just as readily take Sebastian's hand and follow him anywhere, he had the same feeling with Undertaker. He jumped down the long height of the tree and landed lightly down in front of the Undertaker who placed a hand on his head making the bluenette blink softly at the feeling and he closed his eyes feeling a blush crawl up his neck when the Undertaker ruffled his hair softly. Why?

"Come now, you trust me don't you?" undertaker said sliding his hand off of Ciel's hair holding his hand out to the little bluenette who blinked softly once then slowly, very slowly nodded. "Good then let's go to my shop for some tea. Calm you down."

"Why...Why are you helping me though?" Ciel sounded young, so young he felt embarrassed, his eyes trained on the back of Undertaker's head blinking gently when the silver haired man took Ciel's hand pulling him along.

"Because there was someone of importance to me, once upon a time ago, who wanted me to take care of you if something were to happen to him. That's why I'm helping."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sad news! The charger to my computer has-sadly- finally shit the bed! I don't know when I'll be able to write since I'm currently borrowing my Dad's computer charger, but my sister may or may not loan me hers but this is all going to suck until I get a new charger, so writing wise, I have zero idea when I can write or not write, it all depends on if I manage to have a charger. Ugh this sucks! I feel like apologizing insanely for this happening, even though it's not exactly in my control, but I am going to try to squeeze in a chapter tonight before my dad takes his charger back, so the next chapters may or may not be suckish, short and rushed, so I'm sorry!**_

* * *

When Ciel's eyes opened softly and slowly, his body was cushioned by something soft yet when he reached his hand out feeling nothing but solid wood which surrounded him and he blinked softly yet the blackness around him was thick and impenetrable, his hair was messed up but the coffin was secure, strange as it was and he felt safe within the box. But because he was awake now he was restless, feeling strangely energized and not the weird lethargic feeling that'd been eating at him before with his eye pain.

He pushed on the top of the coffin allowing soft light to burst around him making him squint softly as he sat up rubbing the back of his neck softly before swinging his legs out of the coffin and stepping out of it, the feel of the soft clothing covering his skin made him stop blinking then looking down at the soft blue material covering his arm. When did he change? He narrowed his eyes then walked forward to the one door in his sight and he opened said door walking out into the front room of Undertaker's shop, Undertaker was lounged out on a couch Ciel had never noticed with Grell pressed to his side and said red head looked up at Ciel blinking at him.

"Ciel, you're awake." Undertaker said as he rubbed a piece of Grell's long red hair, looking at Ciel, his lips forming a grin.

"I'm awake." Ciel echoed emptily, feeling kind of groggy yet still restless as he looked at Undertaker and Grell only to feel a stab of...jealousy? Just as quick as the jealousy came hotly in his chest he gasped when the black feeling flew over him in the same heartbeat then disappeared and he saw a look of concern coming from the Undertaker which Ciel glared at.

"Everything okay?" Undertaker asked as he twirled that strand of hair around his finger making Ciel's jealousy rear up again yet anger at the same time because resting right on his lips were the words of "I want Sebastian now!" but he couldn't force them out.

"I'm...fine. I'm fine." Ciel growled out lowly as his hands clenched into tight fists as he glared at the ground.

"Well if you say so. Grell, my love, go out for a while so I can talk with the boy." Undertaker said looking at the red head who glared lightly at the man clenching his fists tightly.

"Why can I stay? Like you said he's just a boy! You always kick me out when it's this brat or Bassy!" Grell protested angrily as his hands shook softly with the anger he repressed when Ciel felt his temples beginning to throb ever so softly and he clenched his jaw tightly.

"Because the less you know, my dear, the better." Undertaker replied making Ciel's jaw tight further to the point it began to become sore and irritated.

"No! That's not fair in the slightest bit!" Grell whined as Ciel clenched his jaw further until it began hurting and he felt something pulsing aggravatingly hot inside of his chest and he clenched his own fists tightly.

"Just fucking go! Jesus Christ!" Ciel shouts making Grell snap his head towards the bluenette who was glaring hotly at the red head and even Undertaker, despite the kindness the man had shown him.

"Fine." Grell huffed angrily standing up adjusting his glasses ad Undertaker sighed and the red head walked to the door but not before sending a flirtatious wink to Undertaker who smirked and Ciel felt another stab of jealous, pure and hot.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing is it not?" Undertaker finally said as he looked at Ciel who just glared then huffed as he sat in a seat resting his cheek against his fist.

"Shut up." Ciel mumbled weakly as he blinked gently once when Undertaker got up walking over to his shelf making Ciel blink softly at the man who turned then walked towards him with a little bottle. "What the hell is that?"

"This is a certain eye drops, for those of your condition. It'll help your eyes a lot more than you'll truly understand." Undertaker's voice was very helpful as he stood by Ciel's seat and the bluenette hesitated before he tilted his head back softly. "Wise choice." Then, like he was testing it, Undertaker squeezed the little bottle causing a droplet of light reddish, maybe pink, liquid to drop out then he lifted it to Ciel's eyes dropping them in expertly and quickly. Ciel hissed softly as his eyes burned and he reached up pressing the heels of his hands to his stinging eyes.

"What the ultimate fuck is that supposed to do?" Ciel growled as his eyes continuously burned and his eyes began watering only to have tears streak down his cheeks quickly from the stinging.

Undertaker hummed lightly under his breath as he walked to his little kitchenette, if it could be called that and grabbed a small rag running it under some cold water then wrung it out folding it neatly walking back to the angel tilting his head back placing the cold rag on his eyes and Ciel shivered with what could be described as relief for the stinging in his eyes, making them go down a notch. He heard Undertaker stretch softly sighing out then there was a sot noise he identified as Undertaker sitting down on his couch once again and Ciel sat there tensely.

"Now, what would you like to start with?"

* * *

"Bassy! Bassy!" Sebastian's brow twitched angrily as he turned his head looking at the red headed Reaper running towards him and he narrowed his eyes softly.

"Yes, Grell? Can I help you?" Sebastian dryly asked as he looked at the Reaper who just sighed out rolling his eyes.

"What did you say to that brat? He was all messed up when we found him up in the tree, what was it you said that freaked him out?" Grell asked with a tilt of his head as he looked at Sebastian who had a flash of emotion cross his face then he turned his head slowly to look straight forward.

"I said what was needed to be said. I told him of his past, **_our_** past, and he didn't take it well." Sebastian said simply as he moved a hand up rubbing the tip of his hair between his fingers. It was getting long again. It was so inconvenient staying in his human form sometimes that he wished to just be in his true, natural form but he knew he couldn't now.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Grell shouted looking shocked as he stared at Sebastian who just looked at Grell evenly. "Do you have any idea what this is gonna do to-"

"I told him because of what it shall do."

"What...what will it do?"

"It'll help regain his memories faster, with a watered down-if it can be considered a watered down- version of his past it will hopefully, pull out some memories from whatever mind block they put on him. I only did it because...I honestly can't stand him as he is. It's strange and I hate to say this but...I honestly missed this human when he died. Seeing him now should do nothing but disgust me for what species he is, but he's so distractingly beautifully mesmerizing, even now. He's perfect even if he has no memories, he's as he would be if he never made the deal with me, but I can't let him slip through my fingers once again like he did before." Sebastian's voice had dropped to a near murmur as his red eyes darkened considerably as Grell looked at the demon in shock; he'd honestly never heard the demon speak so passionately about a human, never heard a demon speak of missing a human they'd been in a contract with.

"So...that' why you told him? How is it going to help?" Grell asked tiredly as he looked at the demon who just pursed his lips softly then blew out a soft breath then allowed the corner of his lips to twitch once as he met Grell's eyes.

"This condition Undertaker told me of, that'll affect Ciel, well...even if it's risky, even if it shouldn't be done, I feel if I retrace my steps with Ciel then it'll all fall into routine and his memories, vague and weak as they might be, will come back and he can make his decision." Sebastian said as he clenched his hands tightly as Grell looked at him evenly and he honestly couldn't bring himself to meet the Reaper's burning stare.

"You understand what can happen to the brat if this doesn't work? If not one bit of it does, what those on that stupid council will do to him? You're playing with fire Sebastian, I only hope Ciel won't be the one that gets burned."


	9. Chapter 9

**_This might seem sloppy, but I reaaallly wanted to write a sexy Sebaciel scene! This isn't going to be the only one, trust me on that but there will be yaoi so if it's not well liked by some people then just skip this chapter and wait for the next one! But I feel like this is so badly rushed and terrible though! Dx_**

* * *

"So that's what'll happen if I don't fall?" Ciel's voice was loud as the wash rag was placed over his eyes again which were beginning to feel more normal as he sighed with content at the relief of the coolness.

"Yes it is, you'll be devoured in that way. However because you're not human you'd just exist, like a doll or piece of Styrofoam, never dying yet not aging and lifeless." Undertaker's voice had a muse to it as he shuffled around his shop doing only what God knows, as Ciel rested in his seat dressed for the day thankfully.

"I see." Ciel got the words out as his hand twitched and his heart ached in his chest for some reason. He...wanted Sebastian. He wanted him right then and there, he wanted to run to him and grab his hand and demand he help him with this.

Then his lips seemed to buzz ever so faintly making him jerk as his veins pumped a hot strand of burning blood through his veins that traveled straight down to his crotch quickly making him stiffen in surprise. No! No he _wasn't_ aroused for that demon! He wouldn't be! And yet he here he was, hot and bothered with an aching for a demon that wasn't there. He wondered exactly how things would've happened if he hadn't kicked Sebastian out, just how far they'd have gone and it made Ciel's muscles twitch sporadically. He felt his breath hitching in his throat aching to come out but he refused too when the rag was lifted up off his eyes and he blinked sighing quietly at how clearer his vision was then.

"Looks like the drops have helped for the time being. This is a much more advanced version of this condition; most angels in your position would barely have symptoms like this so early on. Normally it does start to form in a week but you've been here barely four days now." Undertaker sounded thoughtful but God did Ciel just want to run and get to his hotel room and take care of himself, whether the stupid council members were watching or not. And he may not know how exactly he was going to do this or not, but he'd figure it out! He would!

"Neither do I, but I have to go!" Ciel said trying for a snappish tone but he only got a half breathless half snappish tone making him grimace and he got up running to the door quickly.

Undertaker was half way through on a sentence he was saying but Ciel was out the door and running down the street fast as he could, his muscles twitching with discomfort once as he ran but when his hotel came into sight he never felt more damn relieved. He rushed inside panting quietly dashing up the small stair case then down the hall, long as fucking hell it seemed, only to reach his room finally and he leaned against it once feeling behind it with his senses opening it then glaring at the demon sitting in a chair by the bed, one leg crossed over the other. God dammit! He clenched his jaw so tight his teeth made soft grinding noises.

"Get out!" Ciel shouted angrily as his cheeks flushed staring at those red eyes staring at him evenly and sparked with interest.

"Master, you're terribly aroused are you not?" Sebastian's words came out like a purr as he stood up making Ciel flinch softly taking a little step back looking around for a distraction.

"Shut up and get out already!" Ciel shouts his cheeks darkening as he backed up to the door but, just as he turned, Sebastian seemed to just damn teleport to Ciel's back slamming the door shut and locking it making Ciel's eyes widen.

"I can help you. You may have seen centuries-as have I. But do you properly know how to take care of that erection of yours? You're like a virgin in many ways, I can show you how and give you such relief, if you'll allow me to do so that is." Sebastian murmured into Ciel's ear making the bluenette tremble softly as arm wrapped around his stomach then moved his hand to the back of Sebastian's right hand trembling again.

"Stop and ju-just go. I can figure it out myself!" Ciel snaps digging his nails into Sebastian's hand as constant trembles took over his body as his face flushed darkly.

"Will you allow me to help? I know so much that could both please and interest you, I know the small spots of you that are sensitive like here," His teeth nipped Ciel's earlobe making the bluenette blush darkly. "Here," his lips moved down to the back of his ear, the sensitive flesh there sucking softly before moving down a bit. "And here," his lips pressed to the pulse beating wildly in Ciel's neck betraying his now burning lust inside of him as he blushed such a dark red he'd put cherries and apples-basically any red fruit or object to shame.

"J-Just stop..."Ciel mumbled out his refusal but his body was trembling more and more, his cheeks hot and he knew he wasn't getting out of this without something sexual happening.

"Allow me to help." Sebastian whispered ever so seductively and every resolve and wall inside of Ciel just smashed right down, melting straight into Sebastian as his body trembled.

"F-Fine just this once." Ciel mumbles again as his eyelids lowered softly as his cheeks burned and he was picked up making a squeak leave his lips only to find Sebastian pressing his to Ciel's.

"Just this once is all I will ask for, after all you'll be coming to me afterwards." Sebastian purred softly as he placed Ciel o the bed who flushed a bright shade of red again.

"Shut up." Ciel mumbles then moans out softly when Sebastian's lips connected to his throat making his head tilt back softly as his ace seared hotly and a low, tiny tremble worked it's way through his system.

His shirt was unbuttoned ever so slowly until his arms were being slipped out of it and he felt like his heart was just slamming against his chest crazily and wildly, his stomach coiling tightly with a feeling of excitement. His arms raised up winding themselves around Sebastian's neck as his darkening eyes met Sebastian's and their lips connected without a second thought and Ciel felt, allowed himself feel, the large sparks that crackled through his blood and across his skin that ached to be put out or burn hotter by Sebastian's fingers and lips. He couldn't stop trembling, he felt like he'd never be able to stop and it was just a simple kiss! He felt Sebastian's fingers creeping across his collar bones before one hand moved all the way down to his waist line while fingers ever so carefully circled a nipple making his back arch and he moaned into the kiss softly. Didn't Undertaker mention something about side effects with the drops? What was it?

Ciel honestly couldn't remember, he wanted too, but his mind was to head over and desperate for touches, caresses and kisses from the demon to give a flying fuck about side effects or drops. He whimpered out wantonly as he tugged at Sebastian's clothes softly with an insistence to the movements as his cheeks burned hotly and he threw his head back whining loudly when Sebastian's fingers slid down to cup his erection through his pants, the feeling causing bolts of arousal to shoot through Ciel's body. He felt said demons lips moving across the length of his neck only to pause, sucking harshly on the skin while digging his teeth in ever so softly to the spot making Ciel whimper as his fingers laced themselves through the demon's hair tightly as he trembled hard a few more times as his heart hammered fast.

He blushed darkly only to moan arching his back up when Sebastian sucked down his skin in a near perfect line, only placing hard sucks to certain places then he blew out a shaky breath that would've been a cry when Sebastian softly licked Ciel's nipple gently before clamping his mouth around it pleased at the almost reaction he'd gotten and Ciel groaned. He jerked when Sebastian kneaded the heel of his hand into Ciel's erection making him cry out at the pleasure, feeling his muscles twitching and he felt like his pants were too much for his skin to handle, whimpers and whines flew from his lips crazily as Sebastian rubbed his erection and tortured his nipples until they were glistening softly with saliva, they were red and perked up from the treatment.

Ciel opened his eyes slowly as his glazed, foggy eyes met Sebastian's own dark, aroused gaze and he shivered. He opened his mouth to speak when Sebastian moved dwon placing soft, yet light and chaste kisses down Ciel's chest and stomach pausing at his hips before he began pulling down Ciel's pants slowly, agonizingly slow. He shivered once again as his hands curled at empty air for they'd been removed from the silky locks his fingers were strangely missing and he moaned when the cool air hit the hot skin of his erection making him tremble turning his head to the side when Sebastian's breath ghosted over it, trembling softly.

"Do you wish me to continue?" Sebastian all but breathed out the question, his voice betraying his arousal and excitement as Ciel twitched and trembled gently meeting the demons stare.

"Do I look like I want you to fucking sto-Ah!" Ciel's words were cut off with a loud cry that spilled from his lips, his back arching up with his hips when Sebastian's mouth engulfed his aching cock nearly losing his mind. "N-Not so suddenly!"

He only got a purr in response sending him to Shiver city if there was one, his skin breaking out crazily in goosebumps as his jaw fell open and he panted quietly into the air. He arched his hips up when Sebastian made a swallowing motion nearly screaming at the intense pleasure that shot through him and his toes curled slightly. Sebastian's hands locked around Ciel's thighs pulling the bluenette closer who moaned loudly with his eyes rolling back slightly and Sebastian chuckled gently around Ciel's erection moving deeper beginning to deep throat the cock in his mouth feeling pleasure when he hummed making Ciel cry out loudly in pleasure as his hips slammed up with the new sensation.

He wanted to go slowly, he really and truly did, but he began to bob his head aster as his tongue moved up and underneath the erection making Ciel cry out again as thin, pale legs bucked out like a trigger had been tapped under his knees making them flatten out briefly. Ciel was panting quickly, his hand finding the silky strands of Sebastian's black hair again as he panted fast a finger pressed to his lips softly as he blushed darkly tensing when a bubbling heat started up in his lower stomach as his muscles of his body tightened.

He whimpered arching his hips up as Sebastian seemed to bob faster before pulling away slowly licking the tip softly nearly making Ciel scream with frustration. Sebastian moved up Ciel's body again while situating himself between the bluenette's legs as his head dipped and tilted to the side pressing his lips to Ciel's in a deep kiss making the bluenette cling to him tightly as he blushed. He opened his mouth beneath Sebastian's allowing the demon's tongue to invade his mouth and he moaned as he trembled softly clinging still to the demon as their tongues battled for a form of dominance but it was lost as quickly as it had even begun and he trembled when he stiffened but not out of pleasure, but pain this time.

His eyes squinted then he closed his eyes tightly as Sebastian pulled away looking at Ciel and just as Sebastian opened his mouth Ciel let out a gut wrenching scream of pain. The demon, unfamiliar with this, did the one thing he only thought he could do and he wrapped his arms around the small bluenette who screamed and jerked hard in Sebastian's arms making the demon's eyes widen but as he held the smaller boy tightly to his chest, a hand resting on his back as fingers made sot little circles in his skin and even that did little to sooth the small angel's pain and Sebastian felt strangely agonized, pained, even upset, that he couldn't get the boy to stop screaming when the decision, one he didn't think he'd make, flew to his head and picking up the screaming boy he threw a shirt over his shaking body and walked to the window quickly taking off.

* * *

"Ah, so you're back and brought the boy with you have you? What did I tell you?" Undertaker chastised as he looked at Sebastian and Ciel who was whimpering quietly and clinging to Sebastian tightly.

"Shut it! I did what I did for my reasons, he'll remember and even so, I wanted to bring him here for you to give him something to help with pain that is all." Sebastian snapped angrily and rather possessively as Ciel whimpered again burrowing his face into Sebastian's chest which was strange but made something tighten in the demons chest and the comforting weight of his master's weight in his arms, his warmth, was so temptingly alluring he didn't think he could put him down for a moment. Something must have registered on his face for Undertaker's lips tightened softly as he held his arms out to take the bluenette like he was five years old rather than the size of the seventeen year old male he was.

"Give him to me anyhow. I'd like for you to speak with Grell, however. I think you'll now where he is but you must leave the boy with me for the time being," Undertaker said stepping closer and Sebastian felt like growling, telling the silver haired man to back the hell away from him and his master but when a pained whimper escaped Ciel's lips he hesitated, knowing he couldn't truly do anything for his little master at this time and, with hugely great reluctance, he shifted forward to place the boy into Undertaker's waiting arms but was surprised when Ciel refused to let go.

"Sebastian, don't go." Ciel's words came out as a whimper as his lashes fluttered opening to reveal sightless eyes but all the same looked at Sebastian as he clung to his clothes.

"Don't worry, I'll only be a few minutes, he'll...he'll help you for now. I'll come back, if you wish for me too." Sebastian said feeling a twist in his chest at saying the words, at admitting he couldn't help the bluenette and Undertaker could. It made him feel...useless. Absolutely and positively useless to his master, for he couldn't get rid of pain from the boy and he couldn't just suggest falling for the bluenette didn't exactly seem to like that conversation, for he could just tell.

"Come back then. Don't leave me." Ciel whined gently as he seemed to reluctantly let go of Sebastian's clothes, one finger at a time it seemed as his sightless eyes shut softly and he was pulled to Undertaker's embrace, who was looking at the demon curiously.

"Speak with Grell, there's something about you that is particularly interesting, so it'd be best to go off with him." Undertaker said before he turned away walking to the back of the shop with a trembling Ciel in his arms and Sebastian could do nothing, truly nothing, as his master was whisked away to be cared for by the Undertaker in a way that he should be doing. Could there even be a true word to describe the amount of emotions he felt in his dead, black chest?

* * *

"Come now, you can tell me. It's nothing to be ashamed of! Well you are a demon, there's that against you and you don't care for humans or angels do you? It's mostly about where you'll get your next meal right? If that' what it is like for a demon, why have sex with the brat and make that promise with him if your not supposed to care for him?" Grell said the questions one right after another making Sebastian irritated but they were striking cords and making him ask himself those very questions.

"I...can't answer." Sebastian finally got out as he found himself chewing on the inside of his cheek then scolded himself for such a stupid human habit.

"Come on! I know you care about him! It was so clear to see, every time you were with him-besides your precious cats- you had this special glow in your eyes that even if the brat didn't notice I did! You cared about him then then and you care about him now! Just say it!" Grell snaps curling his hands into fists and Sebastian glared. He would probably be waiting outside of the Undertaker's place if he was able to, but the damn red head had dragged him to the manor and sat him down to talk but Sebastian felt the tugging to his master pulling at his mind and chest.

"Shut up! You don't know anything of the predicament Grell Sutcliff! Don't go poking your reaper nose into ever bit of drama or interest of someone's life!" Sebastian finally shouted at him, his eyes shifting quickly to the swirling patter of pink hues as he gripped fistfuls of grass in his hands tightly; but that's when he realized how deeply he just fucked up when he saw a small smile curve over Grell's lips.

"My my, such a defensive tone." Grell all but purred out with a large grin that made Sebastian honestly want to punch the Reaper straight in the face for his tone alone.

"Just shut up! Don't you understand how NOT to move your lips for five goddamn seconds?! Can you not speak about Ciel for five seconds?" Sebastian snapped again making Grell grin with delight at the demons response only for his grin to quickly disappear as he looked at the demon.

"You're acting more snappish than you usually are. Why so defensive?" Grell asked with a tilt of his head as he looked at the demon with genuine concern as he blinked softly, when a sort of dawning look appeared on the Reaper even with the overshadow of shock."Sebastian have you...fallen _**in love**_ with him?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian still sat in that exact spot as earlier, Ciel still hadn't come out of the Undertaker's shop and the red headed Reaper had left to go and get some job or something done leaving Sebastian alone. There was a sot breeze, the grass and leaves moved, swayed practically, to the wind moving across the plain of the back.

Sebastian's eyes were shut as his tail coat rippled lightly against his body and the smell of cigarette smoke was slammed into his face but he didn't care, for it was actually his cigarette. Normally he left Bardroy to the smoking but once in a rare while Sebastian would have a cigarette when he wanted and now was one of those moments; he couldn't get the words Grell had asked him earlier, couldn't stop question what the feelings, intense and possessive, had any connection to the small angel but he couldn't be truly straight about it.

He opened his eyes as the breeze died down a bit as he took a deep inhale, the smoke circling down his throat filling up in his lungs with a burning, musky pain before he moved the cigarette from his lips blowing out a long stream of smoke blinking slowly. He didn't know what to do honestly, he was a pretty powerful demon if he had to say so, one that all the other demons down below knew of very well and he did have a reputation of being a dominant and possessive demon, probably one of the worst, but here he was like a teenage girl wondering if he was indeed in love or not.

He sat up slightly on his elbow bringing the smoking stick back up flicking the ash into a little pile next to him and took another inhale shutting his eyes softly again. He was a mess, a true deep mess. He should take whatever form of a soul that boy had right now, rip it from his body, but there was something about those azure eyes looking straight up into Sebastian, piercing through his black heart and emotions and it made his very cells go crazy to possess and dominant the little bluenette. His very existence was nothing but a mess of confusion and queries, wondering's and questionings of himself that he didn't even felt like a demon anymore he felt... _human_. He pursed his lips softly taking another drag of smoke before blowing it out flicking it gently on the ground next to him when a shadow fell over Sebastian making him open his eyes.

"That's disgusting, to think I'd even let your lips near me." Ciel snapped out looking normal as can be but Sebastian saw the glazed over look of pain in his eyes as he looked down at the demon. Then he got a playful grin.

"Oh~? So you'd let my lips near you if I wasn't smoking this?" Sebastian said as he smirked, his voice like a playful purring silk as a hot blush spread over Ciel's cheeks in barely a blink.

"I-I didn't say that now did I? I said I wouldn't let your lips near me knowing you smoke!" Ciel snaps out even as he blushed hotly, his wings throbbing at the spot where they connected to his back as he shifted then felt a hand grabbing his wrist and before he could speak he was dragged down to the ground with Sebastian rolling on top of him, the demon straddling him perfectly making the bluenette squirm then blush darker. "Let go!"

"Why? You may have only been on Earth for five days now, _five_ , but you know you're attracted to me. _ **You know it**_." Sebastian said leaning down thumping their foreheads together as his red eyes met Ciel's beautifully rich azure ones making the bluenette sigh out.

"Okay I won't deny I don't feel an attraction to you. But there's nothing that can be done about it." Ciel sighed out as he yanked one of his wrists away from the demon's grasp moving it over his face then met the demon's gaze again. "Nothing can be done, nor will I let anything happen. You're killing me, physically and emotionally, even mentally."

"Master I-"

"Shut up for five seconds. Just because I an't let anything doesn't mean I don't WANT anything to not happen. Lord above knows I do, but it can't happen not without consequences, I'm sorry." Ciel's words slipped out at a time, blunt yet pained themselves, the words seeming to cut through the demon making him confused. Ciel then looked up at Sebastian meeting his eyes once again.

"I shouldn't have let my emotions take over so badly before. But as much as I desire to have you by my side, and I do, I can't let you be there. I won't let you. So it's best if...if you just leave. If I leave. I'll continue my job somewhere else in this place, you go back to Hell and find another human to have a contract with. We...move on. We let go. I know you've waited centuries for me, but maybe it's time to let go and move on to another person."

"No, I..I don't want too. I haven't been ordered back, I won't leave you I won't move on! I waited so damn long for you and _**you're telling me to let go and move on?"** _ Sebastian growled out his words as his eyes began to glow the hues and swirls of pink as his pupils slitted as he looked straight at the small angel, burning anger shining in his features but Ciel just stared at him almost blankly.

"Yes, I am telling you to do that. You've wasted all your time waiting for me, as you so put it. Just go." Ciel sounded like he was forcing the words out hard from some place that made Sebastian feel...what? Panicked? Anxious? Frantic? Scared? All of them?

"No! _You_ ordered me to stay! _You_ told me to look for you if you come back! _You_ told me to do this!" Sebastian was near shouting at the poor angel as his blue eyes looked glazed still while looking at the demon and Ciel did the only thing he could. He shifted then shoved the demon off him, the cigarette that'd been burning was stubbed out somehow, he wasn't sure how, but the demon landed back on his ass then looked at Ciel with wide eyes.

"Well I take it back! Just fucking leave! It was all a waste of time!" Ciel shouted clenching his fists tight by his side feeling something welling in his, something akin to pain of the deepest, purest kind. The words tasted bitter and disgusting in his mouth as he forced them out, he didn't want to but he couldn't stop himself and some part of him didn't truly want to stop.

"No! I won't leave! Not until Heaven and Hell come clashing together! And even then I wouldn't leave! I will obey your last order you gave me!" Sebastian shouted right back at him, his eyes swirling continuously making Ciel glare hotly but his eyes remained scarily glazed and words bubbled up in him he swore he'd never use but they were coming out and he couldn't stop them.

"Well I don't want you! You're a fucking pain that I hate! I don't want oyu hanging around me!" Ciel shouts closing his eyes tight against a shocking press of tears as the words came out and everything was still despite the wind shaking everything.

"Is...that what you wish then?" Sebastian sounded strangely soft, pained and something all together that Ciel glared at. His eyes were hot as they burned straight into Sebastian with zero regret at that moment.

"Yes! I order you to leave me alone! For now! For tomorrow! For eternity!" Ciel shouted loudly when he turned away but as Sebastian watched him turn away he noticed something...strange with his master's azure eyes. Was that a flash of... _violet?_

* * *

Ciel's throat was raw from screaming, his vision was nearly gone, his hearing was poor but still sharp, his skin was buzzing with pain like a thousand bees and wasps were stinging him over and over again as he sat there. He wiggled his wrists softly making metal cuffs bit into his pale, burning skin and he couldn't even manage a hiss in. His bottom lip was split and throbbing painfully, the metallic taste of blood was lingering in his mouth as he sat slumped back in the chair not that he truly had a choice. He felt like his vocal cords had been ripped out but they were still in his throat, burning and throbbing, nearly torn from his screaming.

He vaguely remembered how he got there, he'd been with Undertaker after asking Sebastian promise to come back shortly, that Ash had walked into the shop and something happened, a commotion or something but next thing he knew the pain was closing in on all his senses and his body was throbbing from vicious beatings Ash had given him and he was chained down. He couldn't get out, even if he wanted too he was to weak to yank through the chains as he stared blanked up at the ceiling as his lashes dropped dangerously over his cheeks.

Why? He didn't know why but he wanted to honestly know why, why this was happening to him and why he was the target of all this. He wanted to scream for Sebastian, screech and demand Ash let him go, but he was so damn tired, so so tired that he could barely keep his head up or his eyes open anymore and he felt a breath seep from his lips. His lips moved forming little words but even that was painful when a door creaked and he dragged his gaze over to the noise which felt like so much work and effort then felt his eyes widen when in walked a figure, about his height with his body build, shoulder length dark almost perfectly blue hair, lips pulled into a large grin as azure eyes melted into a rich violet of Ash's irises.

"Well, you're little demon won't be interrupting. I took nice good care of him at least before I sent him away. So that'll leave more one on one time with you and I." Ash sounded straight down cheery which was disturbing seeing his voice and words leaving Ciel's lips making said bluenette shiver in disgust.

"...di..sgust...me..." Ciel whispered hoarsely wincing faintly at the pain of his sore throat as he glared tiredly at the older angel, watching him nearly grow rapidly and his weight hair come in over the blue and short to his usual cut and he tilted his head softly to the side.

"Disgust you? **_I disgust you?_** " Ciel glared hard in answer as the white haired angel strolled toward him with wide violet eyes then his hands struck out slamming the chair back making Ciel's head bounce off the ground and a hoarse, broken cry leaving his throat. "If anyone should be disgusted it should be I! You're a disgusting little fagot, a man lover, a **_disgusting_** ** _parasite_**."

"Sh...ut...u-up and...an-and go die in a...ho-ho-hole..." Ciel hissed out as his throat throat burned with the effort of forming and forcing the words out as tugged lightly at his restraints as his tired gaze looked up at Ash and he longed to yawn if only he could.

"I go die in a hole? That's where you belong! Or worse!" Ash shouts as he walked around the chair legs stomping his foot down hard on Ciel's stomach making the bluenette cry out in a huff of breath as he trembled feeling like puking but he wouldn't let himself.

"Han...Hannah won't let...y-yo...u get...awa..y...with...th-this..." Ciel choked out as he glared tiredly, wondering just how much longer he could stand this treatment and how long he could hold onto the hope Sebastian didn't believe whatever happened and would come find him when Ash laughed.

"You're hopign Sebastian will find you huh? Well you told him to ordered him to leave you along for eternity, so let's see f he can deny an order by you. And Hannah already knows what's going on, she **ordered** it to be done." Ash said with a smirk when the sound of the door, the same one that opened not even minutes ago, creaked and the sound of high heel shoes clicking over to him got Ciel's attention and he dragged his gaze up meeting Hannah's blue eyes with his own.

"Ciel."

"Ha...nnah.." Ciel was close to passing out as his eye lids drooped when the light haired woman lifted her eyes to Ash.

"He looks close to passing out. Give him a shot of adrenaline if you truly need to do so. Now, about Sebastian Michaelis, will he become any sort of problem?" Hannah asks as she crossed her arms tight over her chest and Ash gave a wide, nearly unhinged grin in Ciel's opinion.

"Not a problem! I "ordered" him away so I don't think he'll be a problem in the slightest bit." Ash said with a grin as Hannah sighed out moving a hand through her hair then looked down at Ciel again.

"Poor Ciel. This could've been avoided, you know. If only you didn't tell your little demon to find you, if you did your job faster, then maybe this could've been avoided." Hannah sighed out the words as she turned to the door, Ash- er, well Angela now, followed the elder to the door and when it shut Angela secured the door then turned to Ciel sighing.

"Now, what do I do with such a dirty, unclean and impure creature such as you, little Ciel?" Angela asked to no one, sighing the words as she walked over and Ciel squeezed his eyes tight as his lips moved silently and softly, speaking one name while screaming it in his mind. He hoped, prayed nad clung to the hope, that Sebastian would keep his word and come when he called for him. He closed his eyes tightly when a foot came slamming down on his stomach and right under his chest hard making the air escape his lips and one thought alone flickered across his mind.

 _'Sebastian please...please come for me...before it's to late please come for me...'_


	11. Chapter 11

**_This chapter is a little short so I'm sorry about that! Ugh I just couldn't find a lot of ways to write this out to be as long as the other chapters!_**

* * *

 _"Why do I even need to learn how to play the stupid piano? Why do I need to play the violin either? Or dance for that matter!" Ciel huffed out as his cheeks flushed with concentration while reading the music notes in front of him and Sebastian sighed out._

 _"You must learn it, for a noble as yourself should at least have some varieties in music, whether it be the past time of playing piano or violin, but you must know how to dance for you do attend many balls, do you not?" Sebastian inquired, his red eyes sparking with humor behind the glasses he dawned whenever he went into teacher mode with the small bluenette who just huffed gently glaring at the piano keys._

 _"It's ridiculous."_

 _"It's also needed, my lord."_

 _'It's a waste of time!"_

 _"It's something you must learn, my lord."_

 _"This is all just a bother!"_

 _"Bother it might be, but you have to learn it, my lord."_

 _"Why! It's not like I'll be older to use any of it! It's not like I'll be needed to play for anyone! I'll be dead so anyhow so there's no point!" Ciel finally shouted the words as he glared downwards then up at the demon who blinked with wide eyes at the little human boy._

 _"My my. However true that statement is, my lord, you need to learn this for the time nad now, it's pointless to cling to the past or hope for a bright happy future. Isn't that what you say, at least along those lines?" Sebastian questioned raising his brow again as Ciel stood up making the piano bench screech back loudly and nearly shrilly. Grell was somewhere bumbling about the manor with those three idiots, crying at every mistake, which also grated on his nerves but he glared up at the demon._

 _"I know what I say! But this is honestly pointless!" Ciel seethed as his teeth clenched tight together for a moment. "I'm a bloody earl, what point is there to use ANY of this?!"_

 _"It's just knowledge every noble must know, my lord. I only wish to teach you to be a proper gentleman, no matter how much time you have or don't have." Sebastian sighed out pressing his gloved fingers to his forehead as his black brow twitched once and his red eyes took on a tired look. Then his lips pulled into his signature wide, smug smirk._

 _"What?" Ciel snapped managing to snap **himself** out of the little daze watching Sebastian's lips, his azure eyes meeting Sebastian's defiantly it seemed._

 _"You're filled with such fire, defiance, it's quite alluring my lord. That is all." Sebastian said as his smirk widened considerably as his red eyes danced with the smirked, his pale face seemed to come to life for a demon and Ciel cursed himself when he, again, caught himself staring at the demon's lips and face much to long._

 _"I don't care! I'm going to my study to do work, screw this bloody lesson!" Ciel shouts moving quickly past Sebastian but felt his eyes widen with surprise when long arms wrapped around his middle making his heart stutter quickly in his chest as his chest tightened with surprise then his face burst into a dark red, the blood pooling in his cheeks before he could stop it when he was pulled to Sebastian's chest. "Let me go!"_

 _"You must consider the lesson, my lord. Even if it's against your opinion." Sebastian murmurs against Ciel's ear making the bluenette flinch softly as his face burned, hating that he couldn't stop a stupid blush._

 _"I said let me go! Don't defy me!" Ciel shouts swinging his hand up to slap Sebastian only to have his hand be caught by Sebastian's tight grip, making the bluenette's eyes blink quickly._

 _"Is that a demand or an order?" Sebastian's breath was tickling the bluenette's ear making said bluenette's blush increase as he glared._

 _"Order! It's an order, let me go!" Ciel growled out as his eyes narrowed angrily only to be released quick and he felt relief settling into him then turned running up the stairs the best he could without triggering a little wheeze which could turn into a full blown asthma attack, which was on all levels stupid._

 _He got up the stairs then walked fast up the next little steps then down the hall to his office, his shoes making soft thuds as he walked quickly. He wanted Sebastian desperately, he had him yes, but he wanted to be **with** Sebastian in the lovers kind of way. He didn't know when it started, how it started or why it started but all he knew was that he wanted the demon with every fiber of his body but he knew he wouldn't be able to have him, not with the way things were between them._

* * *

Ciel's eyes opened slowly, his right eye nearly swollen shut as his breath came in little heavy yet quick intakes for his ribs were on fire, burning painfully. He closed his eyes again just wishing someone would just set a fire on his skin, anything would be better then his ribs and constant bodily pain at that moment. God he'd even take being thrown into the pits of hell and burning for eternity over this pain, truly and honestly, but what hurt the most-strange as it was- was that Sebastian had yet to make an appearance. Where the hell was he? What was he doing, when Ciel desperately needed him? He felt like he could stay awake much longer, Ash or Angela, whichever one he was, paced the room he felt himself being pulled into a black abyss as the adrenaline slowly left his body and he ached to yawn as his lashes fluttered against his cheeks softly as he let his head tilt to the side.

Why? Wasn't this extensive for one little wrong doing? No, it wasn't a "little wrong doing" it was something big and a sin all on it's own, something Ciel managed to commit once then commit again making him all kind of screwed. However that memory...it was something that was supposed to be sealed off right? His eyes were glazed as his eyelids dropped a few times until he closed his eyes wishing he could just curl up or something, the pain and fatigue attacked him at all sides as he sighed out just a bit through his nose as his brows pulled together tightly. He wanted Sebastian now, he wanted him then, not much has changed only now Ciel felt that because he and the demon _weren't_ in a contract they might just have a chance. He wanted to scream for Sebastian, wanted to see the demon smirking deviously at him but he couldn't force his raw throat to open when Ash turned to him grinning bright.

"I think I know what I'll do! Just hang on, little Ciel. For this will much to interesting to miss!"

* * *

"Bassy. Bassy! Bassy! SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian was snapped out of his thoughts by Grell's scream making the demon jerk lightly in surprise then shock that he'd been so unaware. He turned his head to look at the red head who looked utterly crushed and distressed.

"What do you want Grell?" Sebastian asked sighing out gently as he crossed his arms looking at the Reaper who tried to catch his breath from running then looked urgent as all hell.

"You need to come with me now!" Grell reached a hand out grabbed Sebastian's only to have the demon step back and the red head glared grabbing his wrist at the second chance holding it tight then turned walking quickly forward with the demon trying to pull away but couldn't surprisingly. "Now! It's all urgent and you need to understand! You have to come see Undertaker before it's too late!"

"What do you mean "before it's too late"? What is it I have to understand?" Sebastian questioned as he struggled to pull away when Grell turned slamming the demon into the side of a store that was just convenient enough to be there.

"You need to understand that everything has consequences! That every little action you do leads to a bigger, more painful outcome!" Grell screamed the words into Sebastian's face surprising the demon deeply at the intensity of emotion rolling off the Reaper. "I may not care for that little brat but you have to fix all of this! I mean all of it Sebastian or there's going to be no good outcomes!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sebastian was honestly confused, it was also strange for him to be asking so many questions but since the earlier moment with Ciel-or whoever that was, Sebastian had been utterly and honestly confused. Grell reached a hand up slapping Sebastian hard across the face, so hard in fact that his head snapped to the side and his cheek began to burn and turn a light red as he looked down at the Reaper again.

"Ciel! The brat! Do you even understand what's going on right now?" Grell demanded looking fiercer than Sebastian had ever seen the Reaper be as his green eyes seemed to burn hotly. " _Do you?_ "

"No of course not!" Sebastian snapped back as he glared, Grell then seemed to lose all his surprise, all his anger and took a step back looking at the demon who glared at him. It was like he had, in just five seconds, was drained of all his emotions.

"You...really do't know what's going on?" Grell sounded confused but surprised as his blank stare burned into Sebastian who felt his anger swelling and doubling crazily.

"What is it!" Sebastian spits out angrily as his hot stare burned into the Reaper just as the blank stare burned into him, his eyes slowly morphing into a swirl of pink hues and his pupils slitted as his jaw clenched tight.

"Sebastian...Ciel's being punished. They're punishing him for being with you, punishing him for how he feels for you and even punishing him for who he was as Ciel Phantomhive. They're...God, Sebastian they're going to **_kill him._** "


	12. Chapter 12

Pain. Pain pain pain. That's what Ciel's world was consisted of, of course he wouldn't say he had a low pain tolerance, but the pain that was eating at his body and veins, even his mind, hurt like there was no tomorrow and he wasn't sure he'd ever get out. The pain, the darkness inside of him that Undertaker warned him of, was eating away at his very senses and while he thought it'd be painless and quick he was being proven wrong immediately by the all consuming pain that was his senses being eaten away one by one slowly but surely and the pain of losing each fraction o an inch of those senses was so painful he felt nothing could be this bad.

 _Nothing_. Hell, he'd prefer screaming so hard from pain until his throat bled while Ash kicked, punched and slammed his chair up and off the floor repeatedly only to be kicked in the rips, a foot to be stomped down on his stomach and even a foot to his throat, that was all nothing even if that pain had been excruciating, this pain of his senses being eaten was just to bad. He wanted it over.

Hell he wanted to die if it meant getting away from the pain of his senses being devoured; he knew his throat was bleeding, he could at least, thankfully, feeling the little cold trail of blood leaking from the corner of his lips down his chin from either internal bleeding or the strain of his throat he wasn't exactly sure, but he could at least feel it faint as it was. God, he wish he could go back and say no to the mission, he wished that the black hole inside of him would just kill him now and swallow everything he was just so the pain could be short lived but the pain was slow.

Fuck was it slow, like it was purposely razing each cell inside of his body to ash, his skin throbbed like fire ants were biting into his flesh over and over, his ears were ringing painfully, his mouth tasted like iron and ash that made him want to vomit; his head was pounding like someone was slamming a rock on his temple over and over, his nose was inhaling the worst scent in the entire world one that Ciel couldn't bring himself to even describe, his eyes stung and burned under the blindfold that had been tied around his eyes but he was sure if he could cry it'd be something horrific.

As he was losing himself to the sensations, all disgusting and horrifying in their own rights, he felt the pressure of something being tugged and tied around his neck and he was being stood up onto something as he sucked in those numb breathes through his mouth, the one of his sensations to have died first, the numbness inside of him, the feeling of everything inside, dead but the outside burned. The blindfold was yanked off in such a way, so fast and harsh, he hissed as a little burn spread across his eyes and his lashes fluttered hard before he could even bring himself to open his eye,s but when he did everything was-thank the fucking LORD- dull, dark almost, which he was so happy about for his eyes had nearly bled from the intense light Ash flashed in his eyes repeatedly earlier.

He blinked slowly and groggily, his eyes throbbing softly as he looked around shifting a bit only to realize the little platform underneath him wobbled and he nearly screamed in panic, if only he was able too, but he regained balance making the platform underneath him sturdy and firm again, then he tilted his head to look down only to have his eyes widen softly when something dug into his throat gently and he then tilted his head back only to see a long, thick rope tied up to the branch of a tree, followed it down before rolling his head in a little circle only to feel a burst of panic at the rough feel of rope around his throat.

Why? What the hell was the point of this? Ciel felt like struggling but his body was weak, like a piece of fucking paper, he wanted to scream out for someone to kill him, to end it all now, but the sound-faint as it was- of feet walking across grass got Ciel's attention and he looked forward, his vision swimming crazily making the world seem to wave quickly and colors to blend and jolt, the world doubling crazily with colors breaking into red and blues it seemed like he was wearing 3D glasses as he looked down at the ash colored angel. A demented, cold grin curved over the angels lips as his violet eyes looked up burning into Ciel's face with a smug sort of look to them.

"Hello, little Ciel. We're going to play a game, interested in it?" Ash asked tilting his head as Ciel mustered up a faint glare at the angel. "I'll take that as a yes! Well let's make a wager, how long do you think it'll take for that demon to come and find you? No, how about I set a time limit. That demon of yours has _**ten minutes,**_ to get here and find you before I kick that little chair out from beneath you and let you hang to death."

"C-C-Can'..." Ciel struggled to speak, God did he want too, but his throat was burning and his vocal cords throbbed with jolts of pain like he had glass crammed down his throat. But at least now he knew it wasn't just a platform, but a _chair_.

"What was that? Can't what? Die?" Ash tilted his head then grinned again then laughed loudly holding his stomach it seemed like his white...butler?...uniform crinkled lightly with wrinkles at the movement. "Oh! Funny! Very very funny! You see, that rope you have there? It's a special one, used for ANGEL hangings. You will most certainly die from that rope, or maybe it'll be the little disease eating away at you."

' _Di...Disease?_ ' Ciel thought the word to himself, confused more than anything at what Ash was saying. Disease? This was a disease? Undertaker had said it was a CONDITION.

"I see by your face that you're confused. That Undertaker-that _Reaper_ \- said it was a condition didn't he? Well he was just letting you down slow, gently, that thing eating at you is a DISEASE. It's called The Haze, for that's how this whole thing starts out as. A haze. It's painful, isn't it? It must be for you have a much more advanced version of it, you poor little thing it must hurt terribly." Ash got a mock pout on his lips, a patronizing tone in his tone, his eyes smirked at him however. Ciel felt his lip curl into a little sneer that had Ash laughing again. "It's so cute how you think you can glare at me! Oh wow, looks like the demon has eight minutes Ciel! Do you think he'll come? I don't believe he will-well hell maybe I should just kill you now for the entertainment. What do you think?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian's eyes flicked up at the question aimed at him, Undertaker glaring at him rather coldly if he had to say but there was something else, something different, in those green irises of his.

"I'm looking for Ciel. Where is he?" Sebastian demanded then finally took in the scene before him.

The entire shop looked like it'd been hit my a hurricane, a tornado then followed by an earthquake, the entire place was flipped upside down it seemed; bottles, jars, beakers and even a few cups, were all shattered among the floor in glistening shards while some of the shelves within the room hung on just barely to the wall it had been nailed upon and many tall cabinets of the Undertaker's hand been slammed down only to be slammed and broken.

The entire place was horrible but there was the ever lingering scent of blood, sweat, spilled chemicals but there was the lingering scent of his master, the sweet pure scent of him, which was blended with a scent of...decay, the too terribly sweet scent and even lilacs which made Sebastian nearly gag at the scent slamming it's way into his nose, nearly making him gag again as he could **taste** the scents as they assaulted him. His eyes looked up at the Undertaker again, his green eyes narrowed but there was a tiredness to them now, like his fight went out of him just as quickly as it had formed.

"You need to go find him and soon. I mean it, go now! That boy is in all kinds of danger right now. Go!" Undertaker barked out the words urgently but Sebastian was already turning and running straight out of the shop.

He ran down the street, his feet slamming against the ground as though punishing it as he picked up more and more fractions of speed when he noticed, just in front of him fluttering down, was a pure white feather that nearly glowed. He stopped to a little walk while holding out his hand allowing the white feather to flutter down into his hand and he looked at the long feather in his hand with curiosity then he glared a horrible, dark glare that would have put even Satan's looks and fury to shame. Sebastian did possess his own pair of wings, after all he was a raven demon so it makes sense, which he allowed to rip through his back and clothes and his body rippled with a dark miasma like substance over his body as his pupils slitted to glow in hues of pinks that moved constantly like embers.

His teeth, sharp as they were now, clenched tight allowing his top two fangs to dig into the inside of his body lip drawing blood and he growled low in his throat as he clenched the feather tight in his hand until it was a small little ball and he threw it down as he growled lowly. It was that disgusting angel, that took Ciel. He didn't need Undertaker to tell him, he didn't need some grand revelation, with that one feather, he knew it was Ash. He crouched before spreading his black wings out, the movement almost liquid like, rolling like thunder clouds as he shot straight up into the air, his wings easily holding his weight.

You'd think that a demon like him would have an ugly appearance, it was true he did and right now he wasn't anywhere truly NEAR his true form, but the wings he had on his back were the most beautiful thing about him for they just looked like the darkest purest black in existence, the feathers were like silky but wickedly sharp at the edges used to attack if needed but Sebastian knew already how he was going to use them. He flew quickly across the air, his jaw clenched tight as his long, sharp nails dug into his flesh angrily as his teeth ached from the intense clench and he flew quickly forward as his eyes seemed to be the only glowing, bright thing about him in the darkness surrounding him like cloak that rippled and moved, his brows pulled tight as his hair flew back from his face from the intensity of his flying.

Now, where could that hermaphrodite angel have taken his master? Then, almost as soon as he'd asked himself it, he knew exactly where his master was and moved down in the air quickly towards the Phantomhive manor, his hair whipped back as his clothes whipped loudly in the air and he swooped down to the ground only to have a blur of white shoot at him. His instincts kicked in and he spun in a little circle shooting his leg out slamming his foot against a side hard enough to hear a popping cracking sound and he moved that foot up swinging past a pained, surprised face of Ash.

The angel shot forward slamming his fist into Sebastian's stomach hard, which he had to admit winded him a bit, but he lifted his hand up grabbing a fistful of white hair bringing the head down slamming his knee up into his face hard as he could until large drops of blood landed on the grass. He then, with the grip on the angel's hair, whipped his body straight into the side of the manor hard enough he heard the near sickening thud of the body impacted on the wall before it fell to the ground and he rushed to the back. When he got there, however, he saw a rope and little chair but...Ciel wasn't there. Sebastian blinked rapidly then turned from side to side walking further into the grassy area looking for any sign of the bluenette, reaching out with his senses to find him, but he couldn't feel him. There was a cough then a soft little laugh and Sebastian turned glaring, his slitted eyes urning into the angel.

"Stupid. Y-You honestly think I'm that stupid? You are the one that is stupid! I moved him somewhere among here, but I blocked his essence out from you. I thought I'd make this a fun, interesting game for the three of us don't you think?" Ash choked out as he coughed again causing blood to fly off his lips and onto his chin and ground, even landing on his perfect white pants, where a perfect red circle formed.

"You disgusting, vile creature." Sebastian spit the words out as his eyes seemed to flare with brightness of hatred and disgust as he walked to the angel.

" ** _You are disgusting! You are vile! You and that boy are impure, dirty, unclean! It is you and he who are the disgusting creatures_** " Ash suddenly screeched managing to surprise the demon a bit who continued walking forward and he grabbed Ash's throat lifting him up slamming him against the wall. " **FILTHY!FILTHY!FILTHY!FILTHY!FILTHY!** "

The string of screams stopped with a sickening, wet crunching noise then the sound of a body slumping down and Sebastian stepped away before the blood could stain him or his shoes further as the dead body of Ash laid in the grass, bleeding profusely. In his hand, Sebastian held the angel's heart, watching as each beat slowly lessened and he had to admit, one some level, his mouth watered a bit at the muscle in his hand before he threw it to the ground and slammed his foot down on top of the organ watching the blood ooze out before he flicked his white gloves off, which were soiled from the blood and he turned walking towards the entrance to the kitchen, which was gratefully just a few strides away from where Ash had attacked and he sighed out moving his bare hands through his hair as he stepped into the kitchen looking around while reaching out with his senses in search of the pure, mouthwatering essence.

' _Tell me where you are, Master. Just tell me where you are, I know you can._ '


	13. Chapter 13

**_This may or may not be the last chapter of Simply One Of The Fallen, I might make a few more chapters before completely ending this though! I'm sure this sounds like the end but I'm going to try and make this chapter as long as possible and about as super good as I can possibly make it! Also thank you to the sweet Otaku-neesan who I've been talking with and her comments on this story, that seriously got me writing and gave me a lot of confidence about this story! I was also listening to Turning Page by Sleeping At Last, I honest think the beginning part of this goes very well with that song :3 But on to the chapter! cx_**

* * *

 _A bed was pressing against Ciel's back, his hair was spread over a pillow as his heart hammered fast against his chest, his lungs swelled with each breath as his skin and lips buzzed crazily for contact; his eyes were half lidded as his legs bent and his thighs pressed together curling up to his stomach when a large hand grabbed his thin knees and his eyes looked up meeting Sebastian's dark red irises, feeling a thrill run through him. His gaze scanned down the tone chest and rippling abs of Sebastian straight down to his pants which hung dangerously off his hips in a loose way but not so loose that he couldn't see the erection straining against his pants and Ciel shivered._

 _He looked back up meeting Sebastian's gaze as the demon pressed his forearms on the bed next to Ciel's head framing his head and the contract in his right eye burned brighter if possible underneath his eye patch as he looked at Sebastian, struggling to keep his excited breathes even and quiet. His breath nearly stopped when Sebastian's large hand moved up caressing his cheek softly and he shut his eyes gently when he felt his eye patch being removed and he opened his eyes again, his contract mark burning brightly as their eyes met again._

 _"Young master, if you feel hesitant then we shan't do this. After all Lady Elizabeth down the hall from us with Madame Francis, I don't think this is a good time to do this kind of thing." Sebastian's thick, silky voice seemed to caress Ciel's skin making goosebumps form on his skin as he looked up at Sebastian with a little grin playing at the corners of his lips._

 _"It sounds like you're just looking for an out for this, Sebastian." Ciel jokingly said but it sounded more serious than intended and Ciel felt his chest aching slightly. Did Sebastian seriously want an out? Did he really not want him the way Ciel wanted him? What if Sebastian was just playing with him like a hunter plays with it's food? What if he wasn't as adequate as many other lovers the demon must have had? What if he- His thoughts cut off when Sebastian caressed his cheek softly making the bluenette to snap out of his spiral of darkening thoughts as he looked up at the demon above him and his eyes softened as the hand cupped the side of his face and a thumb stroked his cheek._

 _"I've been waiting for you to come to me for this. After that corset I want to know what kind of delectable noises you can make, I want to hear you calling my name like I am your God. Like I am the only thing in the world that matters to you." Sebastian's red eyes looked...God they looked so soft, so deep and there was so much swimming in those red irises, more than Ciel could comprehend._

 _He tilted his head back a bit as he shut his eyes, his lips parting softly. Sebastian leaned down pressing his lips to Ciel's into a soft but heated kiss as his bare hands caressed their way up Ciel's sides slowly but provacitively as he shivered shivered gently wrapping his thin arms up around Sebastian's shoulders. His lips opened the moment Sebastian licked his bottom lip and much before like when they were alone, their tongues met and tangled together fighting for a form of dominance that Ciel quickly lost and he was glad he knew what to do in this situation, for he and Sebastian had been sharing so many heated kisses, more than he liked to admit._

 _He moved his lips against Sebastian's with a hunger that had the older growling softly as their tongues fought and twisted, saliva dripping down Ciel's chin slightly as he breathed heavily through his nose while blushing hotly. He was trembling like he was vibrating, his small hands were trapped deep within the silken locks of Sebastian's hair as the demon pulled back allowing the younger to breath in harshly and deeply as he trembled softly._

 _He meet Sebastian's gaze, his lips swollen and the saliva dripped off his chin a bit to his neck as he breathed quickly trying to calm his heart from slamming against his chest but it was impossible, especially when the demon moved his hands down pushing his pants down allowing his erection to pop out and Ciel's mouth seemed to both dry up and become wet at the sight of it and Ciel felt his breath clog in his throat when he was lifted up and his thin legs rested on either side of Sebastian's sides as he rested back on his heels looking at Ciel._

 _"S-Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel breathed out as his fingers twisted anxiously in the silky locks and Sebastian smiled in a gentle sort of way as he leaned up capturing the bluenette's lips in a hot yet chaste kiss._

 _"It'll be easier this way." Sebastian states as he rested his hand on the small of Ciel's back pressing his forehead to the bluenette's and in any other situation Ciel would'e shouted for him to give him space, but he strangely craved to be closer when he sucked in a pain breath when he felt something pushing into him and he dug his nails into Sebastian's skin hard and deeply._

 _"A-Ah! It..It hurts!" Ciel gritted out the words squeezing his eyes shut tight at the pain bolting up his stomach replacing the hot pleasure he'd been feeling a moment ago as he trembled hard clinging to Sebastian clenching his jaw tighter than tight at the pain._

 _"Just relax, young master, it'll feel better if you don't clamp down so tight." Sebastian whispered the words into Ciel's ear, his voice was strained and hoarse as the bluenette trembled with the pain of being filled all the way and he pulled back a bit, his pain glazed eyes looked at Sebastian as he struggled to breath and not scream, his cheeks a dark red and there was a small spark of pleasure in his eyes, even for a moment._

 _"Ciel." Sebastian met the pained gaze of his master who looked back evenly, even with the pain shining in his eyes and he felt the bluenette's legs wrap around his sides tightly as his arms tightened around his shoulders and tightened his hold on the raven's hair. "Call me Ciel, right now, when we are like this. I'm not your master and your not my butler right now, not even demon or human, just Sebastian and Ciel."_

 _"Sebastian and Ciel." Sebastian tried the words from his own mouth as he met Ciel's gaze and found the bluenette smiling a bit with pleasure slowly growing in his eyes dominating. "Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian and Ciel." Ciel was shivering uncontrollably as he bit his lower lip to hold back a little moan or breath of excitement. "Sebastian and Ciel."_

 _"Sebastian and Ciel." Ciel whispered as his small hands clutched at Sebastian's hair desperately, his heart pounding and he had to admit it gave him shivers to hear the demon echo and repeat their names together, it gave him pleasure he didn't know of._

 _He moved his hips a fraction of an inch as he shivered and he clung to Sebastian pressing his thin body up to Sebastian's larger one and was pleased when his arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled into Sebastian's shoulders allowing the demon to move his hips up and he moaned in slight discomfort and pain, but the pleasure was there, welling up slowly on it's own and he moaned again but in more pleasure than before as the thrusts of Sebastian's hips moved slowly but surely. Ciel shivered moaning into Sebastian's shoulder as the raven began picking up speed thrusting in and out at a more normal pace and with one particular, deep thrust, he hit the younger boy's prostate making the bluenette cry out loudly arching his back while dragging his nails through Sebastian's hair and along his scalp making the demon to growl out lowly._

 _He leaned forward nearly slamming the bluenette onto his back and large, mismatched eyes opened to meet Sebastian's and Ciel dug his knees into Sebastian's back as a way of pulling him closer and he connected their lips into a deep, meaningful kiss as he clung to Sebastian tightly, the air was hot and stick it seemed as sweat gleamed on Ciel's skin and, surprisingly, Sebastian's but for different means and Ciel smiled softly as small strands of his bangs clung to his forehead and cheeks._

 _He knew Sebastian was holding back, refraining from hurting the small bluenette and Ciel could see it from the gleam in those red eyes, the way Sebastian's jaw was clenched much to tight, his muscles coiled tight and hard, the beads of sweat that formed along his temples only to drip down his ace and covered his body in a similar way and how his hands clenched tight. He was holding back and Ciel knew how wild, passionate and hard this could be and he wanted, Lord did he want it, so he lifted his hand up touching Sebastian's sweaty cheek making the red eyes narrow in on him._

 _"Don't hold back, you won't hurt me. Trust me I've been through hell and back, I'm not made of glass. I want all of you, right now, I don't want you to hold back just for my sake. Give me everything." Ciel sounded breathless as his chest rose and fell quickly as he sucked in the hot air and Sebastian looked surprised, doubly so when Ciel grabbed one of his much larger hands and connected their hands, palm to palm and intertwined their fingers together tightly and his left eye, a pure deep rich azure blue, was warm and smiled at him._

 _"Ciel." Sebastian groaned his name out lowly as his buried his face into the crook of the small boy's neck inhaling his sweet, mouthwatering scent and he began picking up speed and thrusting faster, deeper and harder. He pushed in and out as hard and fast as he could, as he carefully unplucked his strings of restraint one by one, slow to make sure he would truly hurt his master but the way the bluenette was bucking, writhing and moaning beneath him nearly made all his self control disappear._

 _"Nnn harder Sebastian! Please! Harder! F-Fa-Ah!-ster!" Ciel cried out as his knees dug into the demon's back and all his self restraint was gone and he thrusted fast and hard, the slapping of flesh filling the hot room as Sebastian drilled into the bluenette._

 _Said bluenette cried out when his prostate was his again and again, harder this time as pleasure spark within him and he struggled to remain quiet as Sebastian slammed into him. Ciel was writhing, bucking his lower half up to meet thrusts of Sebastian's, precum welling up and down his small erection as he panted fast trying to calm down but his stomach was clenching and tightening in a swirl of hot pleasure. He gasped loudly and thickly, his nails digging into Sebastian and he stiffened clenching down as hard as he could around Sebastian making the elder groan as he thrusted quicker as though reaching his own goal._

 _Ciel cried out Sebastian's name over and over, his name rolling off his tongue and in the air like he was screaming for the God he didn't believe in as his orgasm crashed through him hard and intense, the hot sticky liquid splattering up on his stomach and chest as he gasped for breaths. Sebastian stiffed as his own orgasm struck him and he emptied himself inside the bluenette and fell to his side holding the small human boy to his chest._

 _Ciel sighed with pleasure, contentment and even a small spark of happiness as his slick skin rubbed against Sebastian in a way he found pleasant. It was this moment, this one right here, when he and Sebastian had made love for the first time that Ciel knew he was in love with the demon. Even if he knew what their ending was going to be, he'd remain in love with this cold, black and heartless creature until the very end._

* * *

Ciel's senses were all but gone, he felt nothing and was, if he had to describe it, nowhere yet everywhere, that he could feel but his mind was spitting out painful and jagged memories that, if he could feel them, would have caused tears to well up and stream down his cheeks strange as that sounded. Maybe he was crying! He couldn't tell, he couldn't truly know and he wanted to know, God he wanted too, he didn't want Sebastian to find his near dead body and see the tears on his memory...that was a bright one, something he knew that, in angelic terms, was a memory that stood out the most among others.

Why did he have to die? He knew he never truly got his revenge, whatever it had been for he seriously couldn't remember, but he knew that if he didn't that meant he spent so much time with Sebastian and he would've spent more time with the demon before he was devoured and became a part of the demon. He felt like everything, every little thing, was a dream and any moment now he'd wake up with Loki and Elizabeth screaming in his face to wake up before someone saw him sleeping, that he'd be able to just laze around like before but he knew that it was just lying to himself, denying reality. But, while having his senses eaten away and his mind racing painfully, Ciel couldn't help but wonder where the hell he'd gone wrong.

"...el..."

"Ci..."

"...iel..."

" _CIEL!_ "

* * *

Sebastian looked down at his master, at Ciel, at how pale and lifeless the bleunette looked as he clenched his jaw tightly in frustration. He didn't know how long he spent while Ciel was taken, how much time he spent just loitering around and waiting for the bluenette to come to him only to have to deal with that whole fake impersonator that threw him off for some time but looking down at his master he felt like an idiot. What can he do? Was there anything he could do however? What is it that he should do? He clenched his jaw ever so tighter as his hands curled into fists as he straddled over the bluenette staring at his pale face and he felt his brows pulling together tightly. How long has he been like this? How long? Clearing screaming his name didn't work, or if he heard it, even a bit, he would've reacted wouldn't he?

He blinked slowly blowing out a loud, slow yet frustrated breath as he unclenched one of his hands taking the bluenette's pale hand in his own, marveling a bit at how the size of their hands were almost perfect and he pressed his lips into a thin line. He knew the condition-well disease as Undertaker had corrected him on-was eating away at the bluenette and he wasn't sure how he was going to slow it down or even stop it, he honestly for the second time felt utterly useless to the bluenette. Then a thought popped into his mind as he looked at the pale slack face of his master with widening eyes as he blinked a few times.

When angels would fall, become a Fallen One, they would renounce any and all ties or oaths to God and Heaven itself, allowing them to become a demon in that way which seemed to much more simpler. However there's so many angels who, when they did finally fall, couldn't handle the shift from a divine creature to one of hatred, lust and envy, disgust wrath and so so much more. They would under estimate how falling would be, that it'd be easy, but the angels were always almost always unable to handle it and their minds would shatter and leave them lost in a pit of insanity before they would find the way to end their lives.

However, other than this method most angels did by falling ,renouncing ties etc etc, there was the very original way of converting an angel into a demon but it was painful or so he'd heard, he never experienced it, but to those who had been angels previously have said it was incredibly painful. The original changing of an angel to a demon, was that the angel or even human, would drink the blood of the demon enough so that there would be enough to replace any and all human or angelic blood; the demonic blood would work it's way through the body killing and renewing organs, sharpening vision, hearing, taste, scent, touch and even their mind capabilities would sharpen dangerously. If an angel had some sort of mental capabilities, not exactly mental powers like shooting fire from finger tips or eyes, but a for of telekineses or psychokinesis of sorts, ranging from low and powerful angels, if the demon blood got in and mingled with it the demonic part would strengthened it.

Sebastian blew out a soft breath as he surprisingly chewed on the inside of his cheek gently as he stared at his master before he moved his tail coat off then unbuttoned his cuff of his shirt then pushed it down and his eyes swirled still with the glowing hues of pink, his slitted pupils widening just a tiny bit. If he did this the old traditional way, if he was truly going to do this, then he was going to need to be prepared for what flew from his young masters mouth and be prepared for something worse.

He knew that most humans couldn't take such a change to their system, some angels couldn't either, but the boy beneath him was strong and determined, even had dark places inside of him that would help pull him through. However there was one downside to using this method...Sebastian shook his head hard, determined not to think to much and pushed all thoughts down and away immediately.

Sebastian lifted up then bit down on his wrist hard, hard and deep enough that blood immediately welled and traveled down his arm quickly in thick dark red, nearly black ribbons and he lifted the wound up sucking in a mouthful of blood closing his eyes once before leaning down grabbing the bluenette's still jaw pulling it down causing his lips to part and Sebastian pressed his mouth to Ciel's allowing the blood to creep in and he moved his hand up rubbing the bluenette's throat making him swallow.

He took another mouthful then bent down repeating the motions, then again, and when the wound started to close up he bit down hard reopening it growling softly as he took another mouthful of blood and bent down transferring it to the bluenette's mouth and just as he lifted his hand to rub his throat Sebastian was surprised to feel a swallowing movement making him blink and his eyes met Ciel's glazed over azure eyes.

"Cie-" Sebastian started to say the bluenette's name when said bluenette started screeching and by screeching, he REALLY screeched, like he let it all out like he couldn't stop and Sebastian's eyes widened gently.

Ciel started slamming his fists into Sebastian's shoulders, face and neck practically anywhere he could hit before he scratched his nails long up his left forearm and Sebastian shifted so he sat on the bed then grabbed the thrashing bluenette holding him tight to his chest and Ciel didn't seem to like that for he thrashed harder if possible as he screamed and screeched. His already damaged throat was being strained painfully causing a small little trickle of blood to seep from the corner of his lips after it pooled in his mouth but it was too hard to tell if it was Sebastian's dark blood or his own, but Sebastian locked his arms like steel around his master as he screeched.

His nails dug into Sebastian's forearms drawing blood, even through Sebastian's right arm which was covered with clothe and he winced a little bit as the nails dragged down his arm leaving a little burning trail but he held the bluenette tight. Ciel writhed and strained against Sebastian's hold as he screeched loud, so loud Sebastian was sure everything above and below them could hear him in that moment but as Ciel writhed Sebastian wanted to stop it, but with the blood in the bluenette's system that'd be close to near impossible to stop it once it started.

He could feel the bluenette's heart pounding and his skin burning hot from the blood inside of him and Sebastian had to feel a small shred of sympathy for the bluenette. However, after just mere minutes of the bluenette screaming and thrashing he gasped in breaths that made him sound like he was choking as his back bowed thrusting his chest up against Sebastian's hold as the bluenette struggled to get a breath in before he slumped immediately against Sebastian and the demon felt his eyes widening. He sat there, for just a few seconds in complete and utter shock and surprise as he held the bluenette's slumped over but burning hot body and he shook the body lightly once. Then again.

"Ciel? Ciel? Open your eyes, give a sign you little brat! Anything! Twitch a nose, move an eye lash! **_Slap me for God's sake! Do anything! Something!_** Ciel! Ciel! _**CIEL!**_ "

Sebastian was aware he was screaming as he shook Ciel's burning body hard feeling desperate to have the boy move, to know this didn't fail and the disease had gotten ahead of him when he noticed something drop then run down his master's cheek and he blinked softly causing more of the same drop to run down his cheek and Sebastian lifted a hand swiping under his eye then looked at the tears in surprise. Crying? Him? He clenched his jaw then looked down at the bluenette. Was he going to wake up? Or did Sebastian fail a second time, to save his precious master?


	14. Chapter 14

It was a cool night, as it had been over the past two weeks and Sebastian felt somber and colder than he thought he could ever truly feel and his lips pressed together tightly. It'd been over two weeks since he did the blood transaction with his master and he'd then brought the bluenette to the Undertaker but had gotten no advice or answer before the bluenette was passed back to Sebastian and he was back at the manor, in Ciel's old bedroom where he stood by the windows, open wide letting a breeze come in and, strange as it had been at the time, he'd made a little addition little balcony leading out of the window that Sebastian now stood. The air was cool but getting colder getting closer to the fall season, the scent of the season was crisp and ripe in the air as he inhaled slowly shutting his eyes gently once before opening them and turning, walking back into the room. Laying on the bed, on top of the sheets like a pristine doll, laid Ciel.

His shoulder length hair remained the same length despite the facts that it should've grown longer,his lashes rested thickly and darkly against his pale cheeks, his heart was still and his entire body was still burning hot strangely. It was like the veins and blood underneath the bluenette's veins were set ablaze with fire and gasoline burned hotly under his skin and it honestly worried Sebastian slightly, he didn't know why he was in this state, after all this method of causing an angel to fall was not something he'd really seen firsthand or done himself, sure he's been alive for centuries but he was CREATED, not made by this way, so he had no idea what he was exactly dealing with.

He pursed his lips softly again as he reached his hand out stroking the dark blue bangs from Ciel's pale face, letting his bare finger tips brush over the hot flesh as he frowned softly, his black nails standing out boldly against his master white skin. He didn't know which was more painful-yes he was feel pained indefinitely- the moment he lost his master as a human or sitting there, waiting and hoping that the bluenette would open his eyes.

Both were like torture but he had to admit, this was the worst type of torture he was going through and he was supposed to be a strong, powerful demon who didn't care for humans or even angels, he was made just to take souls, make contracts and be pride in his rank as a powerful demon yet he was all hung up on a human boy, at first, now to this angelic bluenette. He clenched his jaw tight as he looked at Ciel's pale, slack face when the creaking of two pairs of feet on the floor got his attention but he didn't bother to move his gaze even once from the bluenette's face, staring so intently that his master would've woken by now but he just remained hot and listless.

"Has he woken yet?" Undertaker. Maybe Grell. Sebastian gave a shrug as an answer feeling it was important enough to look away from Ciel for even a second as the feet stopped right near the edge of the bed.

"No. Not yet, not even a movement." Sebastian replied as he stared at his master even still, like his gaze was just glued to the bluenette.

"Do you think he's..." Grell's voice this time, it sounded slow and hesitant and Sebastian snapped his gaze to Grell glaring so badly the red head's words cut off and got stuck in his throat.

"Don't you dare finish that damn sentence." Sebastian hissed out as he glared and he then turned his gaze back to the bluenette.

"He might pull through yet, Grell. He's a strong, hot headed creature so I'm sure that the boy will make it through this. I doubt the disease ate away at him so fast but not one bit if this makes sense however." Sebastian looked at Undertaker, his eyes cold and emotionless as they stared straight into the old Reaper, who's bangs parted slightly to reveal hard, green eyes that were normally light but looked hard as emeralds and nearly as dark.

"What do you mean, Undertaker." Sebastian said as he burned his stare straight into Undertaker who stared just as fiercely back.

"Normally with the way you did this, the boy should have awoken by now and would have been just fine. However he's been in this state for two weeks now and I have to say, dear demon, that he may have psychological damage or even have some problems internally. Or perhaps it was his condition that is prohibiting him from awakening. I won't say you did this wrong but I think with this transition and the stag his disease was in, perhaps it's a mix of both those elements that prevent him from waking. He might be like this, for months, maybe _years_. Even **_centuries_**. There's no telling how long it'll take the boy to awaken." Undertaker said grimly as his gaze moved down to Ciel's face and his eyes seemed to soften gently.

"So...there's nothing to be done then?" Grell sounded quiet, making Sebastian look at him and Grell could tell his old love was going through hell and that made him feel worse. He didn't particularly care for the brat but after being near the angel for some centuries, it was hard not to let the bluenette rub off on him but he did still care for Sebastian and seeing the bluenette this way was putting Sebastian through hell and even Undertaker through hell with the bluenette's state.

"No. There's nothing that can be done but waiting." Undertaker said as Grell reached out touching his arm and Sebastian looked down at the slack face of Ciel. Would he ever wake up? Would he ever, truly, here Ciel snapping at him to let go when he really meant stay? Never have those azure eyes burning through him and seeing through all his masks?

' _Please...please just hurry and wake up, I can't do this. I don't want to be attached to you but you've gotten me attached in so many ways that I can't begin to understand. If you don't wake up I'll personally find your soul and shred it, if it exists. But...just come back. Back to me, that's all I ask. Just come back._ ' Sebastian shut his eyes as the thoughts lowed through his head and he shut his eyes reaching out stroking the back of Ciel's burning hand, wishing, praying and hoping it'd move and slap his own fingers away but it didn't and he wasn't sure if that's what hurt him more than anything that Satan or Hell could put him through.

* * *

Ciel was aware, mentally of course, where he was if he had to say he did. He had his senses back-praise the sweet Lord- but he couldn't move and his boy burned like the very flames of hell were licking at him as he laid in a bed, who's bed he wasn't sure, but it was dark and he felt like screaming. He was being slammed with memory after memory, so many and too many to begin with and his head was pounding with the amount of knowledge and memories he was receiving and all more dark and painful than the next but he found the memories with Sebastian were..lighter, more treasured than anything. They were a bright spot in his human life and, in his current condition, were becoming a bright spot inside of him that made him want to cry strangely. He wasn't sure what he was doing, where he was, but he could hear Sebastian reading to him from time to time, speaking to him even if it sounded muffled like he was underwater, thick and dark, but he could hear enough to know it was the demon.

He wanted to scream but he couldn't move hips lips, couldn't even twitch his finger and he couldn't move his lashes-nothing. He attempted, once, to move his lashes but it took so much work that it was nearly tiring and he'd succumb to a form of sleep but now, laying here, listening in on Sebastian and Undertaker, even Grell, speaking about him was somewhat painful and he felt determined to move but everything felt so heavy and hot. He knew, realistically, he might be this way for a while but he wanted to move, wanted to feel something other than this hot, heavy uncomfortable feeling and it was a blessing when he felt Sebastian's fingers brush his hair off his forehead or stroke his cheek or even stroke his hand and hold it tight as he murmured words to him. It was probably the only thing in the world keeping the bluenette from going insane but he knew how pained the demon truly was.

He wanted to move, so badly, each time the demon touched him and it was the most powerful tear provoking emotion ever and he wanted to scream from the pain of it all. He wanted so much, his mind wasn't fogged anymore and crystal clear making him able to think faster and he had to admit, he was feeling restless and he wanted to move. And so, with the aching, desiring to move, Ciel tried to flutter his lashes even a bit, wanted too when his lungs started to burn in his chest and he frowned a bit. He didn't know he had anything inside of him, the hot heaviness had blotted out his insides and feelings of his physical body but now his lungs burned and screamed in his chest for air.

He felt like he was going to go insane as his lungs burned and, with so much of his strength, he managed to part his lips sucking in breaths quietly yet heavily as blessed cool air moved down his throat to his lungs making them scream with relief. He heard footsteps coming towards his bed again as he sucked in breaths loving the cool air when a brush of hair touched his cheek and he could smell the musky sweet scent of Sebastian.

"Ciel? Are you awake?" Sebastian sounded so empty Ciel honestly felt like crying as he sucked in breathes."Ciel?"

 **I'M HERE! I CAN HEAR YOU! I'M HERE! WAKE ME UP SEBASTIAN WAKE ME UP!** He wanted so badly to scream those very words but his mouth and vocal cords refused to work so all that came out was a strange little gurgle that got Sebastian hissing in a breath, for it was a major change small as the action and sound was.

Ciel felt so tired just opening his lips but he struggled hard, desperately, to move something else and what it was was his fingers which twitched softly and Sebastian looked down at said fingers and nearly cried out with joy that his master was moving even if it was a twitch. Ciel clenched his jaw, figuratively, as he forced movement into his hand curling into a small fist and it felt like the weight of the world was on him and he felt so exhausted but he had to keep going, keep moving because he felt that if he was to stop now he wouldn't be able to move again so he sucked in a deep breath even if it was quiet and he forced his hand to move up then moving his forearm off the bed then his upper arm as he

shut his jaw clenching it tight for real as he reached up feeling determined then relieved when he touched the smooth surface of Sebastian's cheek. He felt like there was giant sandbags weighing down his arm but he kept it up even when it started to tremble and he forced his eyes opening slowly, his vision blurry as all hell with colors melting together showing only blobs to his mind as he squinted struggling to clear his vision as he looked at Sebastian but it was like seeing through a haze of blended colors. He wasn't seeing right as he blinked ever so slowly and forced his eyes open after the blink clenching his jaw tight with determination and the world cleared a little bit. Then blinked again, slowly, making the world a little more clearer, not by much but enough so that he could now make out the features of Sebastian's face which were formed in a mask of shock and interest as his red eyes widened a bit ad Ciel felt his lips curl into a little smirk.

"W-Wh...y you loo-lookin' at me like tha-that? Surpr-prised?" Ciel choked out in a slow, thick voice like cough medicine almost but cracked none the less, his lips puling into a little wider smirk as he stared at the demon.

"I'll...Damn, I'll be right back." Sebastian got up walking to the door of the bedroom and Ciel wanted to scream for him to come back, that he might go back under but he forced his upper body to move, even if it was like sandbags were tied to him and it was like moving through quick sand.

He forced himself up and leaned back against the headboard of the bed as his head tilted back touching the wall. He listened to Sebastian's foot steps and the demon was back in less than five seconds flat it seemed but a cup was being pressed to his lips and he moaned quietly at the cool, blessed water that filled his mouth and swallowed it eagerly as he shut his eyes. All too soon it seemed the water was gone and Ciel opened his eyes again meeting the demon's red irises and he smiled slightly and crookedly as Sebastian just stared at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that, seriously." Ciel said the words flatly almost as he looked at the demon who just stared at him when Ciel rolled his azure eyes in a huffing way.

"Are you...okay?" Sebastian asked as he shifted sitting on the bed by Ciel's thighs and he fought a blush as memories flickered across his mind as he dropped his gaze from Sebastian.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine." Ciel said the words almost like a mantra as he laughed lightly then lifted his shaking hand grabbing the collar of Sebastian's dress shirt pulling him closer as the demon blinked looking like a confused child.

"Master? What are you doing?" Sebastian even SOUNDED like a child but Ciel saw humor dancing in those red irises and the bluenette smirked darkly as he tugged the demon's face closer to his own as his lashes drooped slightly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ciel murmured as he smirked still and Sebastian's own full lips pulled into his trademark smirk as he tilted his head to the side just a tiny bit while leaning in.

"Such a change in my little master, normally you'd push me away." Sebastian purred as Ciel smirked and rolled his eyes gently and leaned in all the way pressing their lips together deeply.

Though Ciel craved the air around him he pressed his lips to Sebastian's in a deep, meaningful kiss as his eyes closed while a blush swept up pooling into his cheeks as their lips moved together and Sebastian's arm curved around his waist. He slowly, ever so slowly, moved his arms up around the demon's neck as their lips pressed and moved more desperately and even hotly, more insistent against the other and Ciel felt his heart, which had been beating slowly just barely noticeable in his chest, began beating a bit quicker as his stomach tightened but whimpered when Sebastian pulled away. Ciel opened his eyes, irises dark with his growing lust as he stared at Sebastian who looked straight at him with a serious look on his face.

"I hate to say it, but we shan't do anything until you're fully recovered. Until then it'd be best to have you stay with Undertaker unitl you're able to come back here and live out your time here."

"No! You can't send me away! You know you can't! I want you, now! You can't deny me!" Ciel shouts suddenly making Sebastian's red eyes darken slightly as Ciel clenched fistfuls of the sheets beneath him as he glared hotly.

"You misunderstand, little boy. I CAN deny you, you aren't my master anymore." Sebastian snapped back making the bluenette's eyes widen slowly but hugely.

"W-What do you mean? _What the HELL do you mean!_ " Ciel shouts again as his hands trembled softly of the intensity from ho tight he hell the sheets in his hand as he glared at Sebastian, but the demon could sense an underlying panic.

"What I mean, is that our roles have changed. I gave you my blood, virtually saving your life, which makes us tied together. I am, in a sense, YOUR master now, so I can deny and give you anything. You will stay with the Undertaker until I deem you ready to be with me physically."


	15. Chapter 15

_**I now understand how stupid I truly am Dx My computer was knocked off my dresser-my fault entirely- cause the charger wire was caught on my foot and when it fell the side of my screen popped out of place, I mean the whole screen still works perfectly fine! It's just one section of the side is popping out but I still feel really stupid when I think about it *sigh* But! This chapter is having yaoi and smut, kind of, maybe, I'm not sure if this would seriously define as smut in that way, but this is the scene I've seriously been dying to write! Now, there might be a little epilogue after this! But of course the longest chapter is the one with yaoi sex in it.** Anyways **like all my other stories, if you don't like yaoi or the sweet yaoi sex then just skip this chapter and wait for the next chapter**_

* * *

After a full month-a whole damn month!- Ciel finally managed to get a hold of any and all of his demonic side effects and even his mind capabilities, worked on eating and growing just faintly used to the taste of souls, after Sebastian had shown him how too, only to discover his senses were heightened and not a lot of human food tasted very good and thinking back to his memories in the very beginning, he could compare that when he ate NOW tow hen he first made the contract with Sebastian, both times then and now, the food tasted tasteless and disgusting practically. While Ciel took up his last name again, Phantomhive, it worried some people for some unknown reason so Sebastian had spread and assured that Ciel was just a descendant of the original Phantomhive much to the bluenette's irritation.

But, laying in the bathtub-yes he still liked taking baths though showers were more convenient- he was glaring at the ceiling as his hands sat at his sides rigidly and he clenched his jaw tightly. A whole fucking month of learning, of struggling to be awake, of grasping what he was able to do, only to have his libido starting to increase drastically that some nights, Sebastian refused to even be in the same room as him leaving him to pleasure himself but he got to the raven for he made sure he was extra loud, as loud as he could be, nearly losing his voice from allowing himself to moan so loud and so frequently, but he knew he was wearing down Sebastian.

He felt a little smirk curve over his lips. That'll teach the bastard for denying him, after all it's practically what Ciel wanted from the beginning even before he remembered, e'd craved the demon more than he craved to figure out his own mind. He sat up with a loud splashing noise and he leaned forward to his knees while remaining in the water and his skin burst into goosebumps as he grabbed both the hair products and the body wash then settled back into the water. He started washing his hair quickly, dunking under the water repeatedly when needed and when his hair was washed and clean he looked at the door of the bathroom when a grin curved over his lips. He can be just as sexual and seductive as Sebastian! He was, honestly, taking pleasure in seeing the demon grow more agitated but he hoped that with this last act he'd get what he wanted immediately.

Ciel blew out a little breath pouring some of the body wash into a spong getting it soapy looking at the door again before moving said sponge up and down his arms and shoulders, around his neck then across his collar bone. His fingers and hands were becoming foamy as suds ran down his arms and he then shifted cuasing the water to slosh loudly and he spread his legs curving them over the edges of the tub shivering at the cold air but let his head backk back at the warm water still covering a good portion of his body as he moved his fingersdown a bit.

He rubbed his thumb across his nipple shivering gently before repeating the motion, rubbing then eventually moving up to pnching the now hard and pert nub causing a soft mewl to leave his trembling lips, his back arching a bit. He smiled hearing motion rom the next room as he moved his hand down to his hips wihle ewling out gently while squirming a bit as his hand clamped around his growing erection and his cheeks flushed immediately as he allowed a loud moan to fall pass his lips and he heard a pause from the room before a soft noise caught his attention making him smirk.

"Sebastian! Come here! _SEBASTIAN!_ " Ciel shouted nearly pitching to a scream as he shifted groaning quietly to himself wondering what the hell he even started as he stroked his hot erection a bit faster and quicker as he blushed darkly.

The door knob turned and opened as Sebastian walked in looking curious with just a tiny spark of panic when he froze immediately as Ciel smirked wider, his glazed over eyes looking up meeting Sebastian's wide ones before closing his eyes briefly. His toes curled tightly as his hips bucked up while moaning out sucking in a sharp breath and let out a long, stomach tightening moan as the water sloshed softly and Ciel opened his eyes again looked at Sebastian as quiet excited pants left his lips. Sebastian had, just a very faint, blush covering his cheeks just barely noticeable as he stared at the little bluenette as he squirmed, bucked and arched, nearly aching for a touch as his toes curled and uncurled sporadically as his breath came fast and loud in the room and Sebastian clenched his jaw tight turning to leave as Ciel mewled.

"S-Sebastian..Come here please. Sebastian~ Come help me~" Ciel dropped the whine from the beginning of his sentence opting for a purr as Sebastian paused once before turning to meet the bluenette's gaze clenching his jaw tighter.

"I'll speak with you when you come out." Sebastian growled out as he shut the door so quick and sudden that Ciel felt surprise, his hands stopping in their quests to seduce and pleasure, his eyes now clearing as he trembled in soft bursts.

"What the fuck." Ciel whispered as his wide eyes stared at the door feeling shocked at how easily it seemed Sebastian left. "What the fuck." This time he said it, it sounded more normal but then his eyes darkened as his jaw tightened. " _What. The. Fuck._ " He sat up moving all hands from his body, trembling continuously as his pleasure began fading as anger gave way, his pupils slitting immediately and the color of azure change to swirls and hues of pink. " **WHAT THE FUCK!** "

He glared stepping out of the tub as his erection died away finally and he pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a black t-shirt, not bothering to care how the clothes stuck to his wet skin as he moved the towel over his hair as he growled under his breath. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't truly more mad than he was upset, he had to admit he did love Sebastian and wanted him in the way all his previous memories showed to him and it was frustrating that the demon wasn't letting it happen no matter what Ciel did. For Christs' sake he even used most of his power to give himself cat ears and a tail! God, if that didn't work then what fucking would?! He didn't know and he felt tears pricking at his eyes as he rubbed his hair, his eyes fading back to the azure blue, his vision wavy.

He really hated this, he truly did. How many times has he been so eager, so sexually frustrated that he cried? How many times has he wanted to scream because he felt undesirable? Hell he sounded like a girl! But that's exactly what Sebastian was doing, making him frustrated and feel undesirable, sure he would see lust in Sebastian's eyes, hot enough to make him shiver and nearly melt, but nothing was ever DONE! He never made a move! Never gave in! Ciel clenched his jaw tight as his anger whipped inside of him like a whip and rubbed the tears pricking at his eyes before they had a chance to make themselves known to the world. This wasn't fair in the slightest bit, he knew he had to get a grip on his new life, new species he now was, but he didn't care so long as he could just BE with Sebastian physically, even if it was only once, then it'd be fine!

But Sebastian refused to and Ciel felt upset, more angry and cold than he thought he could be and he was taking it out on Sebastian left and right when he wasn't trying to seduce him or masturbating. He finished drying off his hair walking to the tub unplugging it listening to the water swirl down the drain and when it was empty Ciel felt a strange urge just to stay there, to piss the older demon off the way he could but then again his pride refused to let him and he turned walking to the bathroom door opening it walking out and walked straight past Sebastian, who'd been standing by the door and went straight to the bed when an arm circled his waist and one over his chest and a pair of lips pressing against his pulse in his neck that sped up once then he glared shoving the older demon away.

"Fuck off!" Ciel snarled as he glared at Sebastian over his shoulder who looked surprised then a look darkeed his eyes. "Go fuck yourself, you're not getting ANYTHING! You frustrate me for a month straight, shoot me down and deny me every turn, you must be pretty damn insane to think I'd let you touch me! So fuck off and-" His words cut off when Sebastian slammed him to the bed, sitting over him, the bluenette's eyes widening hugely as his words cut off at the dark look on Sebastian's face.

"Shut up. I do what I do and did to help and benefit _you_ , you little brat! You know why I do this! It doesn't help me teach you when you're trying to seduce me left and damn right!" Sebastian snarled his words straight back as a look of surprise quickly replaced the anger. "Yes I know what you've been doing so stop."

"Think you know everything huh? Well if you do then tell me, oh wise and elder one, why the hell am I even TRYING to seduce you then! Huh!" Ciel shouts straining to move up, lifting his hands to shove at the raven only to have them pinned by his head and he glared.

"I don't even know what goes through that blank mind of yours! I don't understand a single thing about you anymore, I understood the old you so much better, as a human you're easier to read. Now that you're like me it's harder to even understand. Goddamnit, what the hell do you want!" Sebastian sounded so strained, so frustrated and angry as Ciel glared up at him, the clash of red and bue caused sparks of anger and frustration and Ciel wiggled his wrists before slamming his head up against Sebastian's mouth shoving him away hard making him slam to the floor hard.

" _YOU_! I want you, you damn demon!" Ciel screamed as his control snapped as he glared and clenched the blankets underneath him tightly. "I want you! Y.O.U! _You!_ That's what I damn want! Not like you seem to care about that little fact!" Sebastian stood up as Ciel sat up standing off the bed walking to the door clenching his fists tight as his cheeks flushed already regretting on letting his mouth speak for him.

"I'm sleeping somewhere else." Ciel mumbled the words only to have Sebastian grab the collar of his shirt and throw him on the bed and Ciel looked up at the raven who looked straight him.

"Do you really I don't care about that? Cause I do. It's not right, I shouldn't care about it, but I do. All because, in return, I want you as well." Sebastian's words were a near mumble as his hands rested on Ciel's sides as his red eyes flicked up flashign as they met Ciel's who blushed darkly with anger but with the arousal that was tirckling through his veins.

"Sh-Shut up, if you cared you would have done something so much sooner, you damn bastard!" Ciel snapped as he glared but swallowed a moan when bare hands, blessedly bare hands, swept up his sides pushing the shirt up with the movement as his skin burst into goosebumps immediately as he blushed a whole new shade of red it seemed.

"I only cared, at the time, about acclimation of your physical and mental awareness." Sebastian growled the words as his lips pressed and brushed Ciel's throat making the bluenette shiver surprisingly, as his face burned much to hot for his liking.

"Fuck your excuses!" Ciel growled as he squirmed hissing in a breath when Sebastian licked his nipple a few times making Ciel's heart stutter in his chest, the organ still beating despite the fact Ciel didn't really need it anymore. Sebastian lifted his gaze to Ciel with a fierce glare that Ciel met easily enough.

"They may be excuses to you but it's the truth. You need to stop acting like a brat when things don't go your way!" Sebastian snapped as hands clenched Ciel's hips tightly and hard unintentionally as Ciel blushed wincing a bit then clenched his jaw tight.

"Maybe I wouldn't act like that if you were suck a stiff bastard who can't taking a damn hint!" Ciel shouts squirming when Sebastian moved between the bluenette's legs grabbing his thighs pulling the smaller demon towards him pressing their groins together tightly as he squeezed his thigsh before yanking the bluenette's shirt up and off in a single blink.

"Shut up." Ciel mumbled as he looked at the floor, his lashes doing the job o hiding his eyes away as he blushed squirming softly in the older demon's grip.

He shivered when the bare hands moved up his sides lightly before winding around his sides pressing his bare palms to his back softly. Ciel gritted his teeth but shut his eyes before reaching his hands out tugging on Sebastian's shirt a few times before leaning up smashing his lips to Sebastian's curling his hands into soft little fists as he closed his eyes a bit tighter. He felt Sebastian moving udnerneath him to remove his shirt as their lips moved and pressed hungrily against one another, htier lips moving in a frenzy as Ciel breathed through his nose in quick, harsh intakes. Despite just screaming at the demon not even five seconds ago, with the raven's hands moving over his flesh and the feel of the coiled muscles ubeneaht his own finger tips, it was hard not to be angry when the arousal was sneaking up on him slowly. He felt like sighing but that meant opening his mouth and as much as he wanted too, strangely, he didn't and opted for sighing through his nose as he bushed darkly trembling lightly once and his hands shook softly before he clenched them tightly.

It feelsl ike now that he's ifnally getting what he wants it's like he's now embarrased and nervous about it despite how he always insisted he was ready and that irritated him slightly. Sebastian shifted forward making the bluenette moved back a bit further on the bed so they weren't so near the bed and Sebastian smirked a bit as he bit the bluenette's bottom lip gently making a harsh intake sound and the raven nearly laughed gently at the sound. He knew the bluenette wasn't as ready as he put forth but he wasn't planning on stopping now, if this would get the bluenette to be more compliant then he'd do it, but..even if it was to get him to be compliant Sebastian had to admit to himself that he DID want the bluenette, had been wanting to posses and taket the bluenette as his own. He pulled from the kiss moving down slightly kissing his neck softly before biting down and sucking harshly on the pale flesh as he hooked his thumbs under the waist band of the bluenette's sweatpants.

He pulled them down and off revealing the black boxers Ciel managed to get on somehow as said bluenette gasped loudly in surprise as Sebastian sucked harder and ahrder on the pale skin, digging his teeth in before moving down to his collar bone admiring faintly at how the red spot on the bluenette's neck was a bright red yet dark, all but promising a dark love bit to rest thee and he couldn't stop a self satisfactory smirk from curving over his lips. He then dipped his head in giving the collar bone the same treatment as the bluenette's neck, digging and sucking on the collar bone as the bluenette moaned squirming. Sebastian let go smirking to himself as he moved down his chest licking a nipple before nipping it gently.

Moving his fingers up to circle the right nipple softly, nipping and sucking gently on the left one making Ciel whimper and buck up, rubbing himself against the raven as soft little mewls left his lips. Sebastian smirked to himself as he let go of both nipples looking at Ciel, while both said nipples were red and hardened as he panted quietly, his azure eyes glazed over and dark as his body was wracked with gentle trembles making him look ike a vibrator, his skin shining already with a light sheen of sweat.

"What a-are you staring at." Ciel breathed out as he blushed darkly, his hands curled into little half fists, his bottom lip looked swollen from him chewing on it possibly, his heart slamming loudly in the quiet space as pants left his lips.

"You, of course." Sebastian replied, his voice near a purr as the back of his fingers trailed across Ciel's cheek bone softly making the bluenette shiver gently.

"St-Stop." Ciel mumbled back as he looked towards the wall turning his head slightly as he blushed feeling more self conscious thant before when Sebastian grabbed his chin, a wicked grin spread over his lips.

"No look at me. If you want this to go farther then you'll look at me." Sebastian said as he moved down settling himself between Ciel's hips smirking and let go his chin nuzzling the bulge there causing Ciel to squeak loudly making Sebastian laugh out.

"Don't do that!" Ciel squeaked the words out hating himself immediately as Sebastian continued nuzzling making his legs spasm gently as his hands shook as he struggled to get more words out but all that came out was choked off noises as he blushed hotly, his hands shaking as he curled them a few times like he needed to hold something.

"Why not? You seem to enjoy it so. You're words may be sharp and you're telling me to stop, but I feel every twitch and throb right here, you can lie all you want but this gives you away." Sebastian purred his words again making Ciel suck in a heated breath as he trembled then jolted hard when Sebastian closed hs mouth over the clothed erection making Ciel tremble hard as his face burned and he moved his shaking hands up covering his face as he whimpered lowly in his throat.

"Don't say shit like that, it's embarrassing and-Hey! Stop!" Ciel shouted at Sebastian the last two words in hope the snap would be enough but he trembled when his boxers were pulled down and Sebastian's breath ghosted over his hot, near pusling erection as he struggled to pull in a straight and right breath to breathe but he couldn't.

"It's only the truth." Sebastian purred then nuzzled his cheek to Ciel's erection nearly making the bluenette scream.

The gasp he gave, so loudly and so suddenly,actually DID sound like a scream making Sebastian a bit shocked as he looked at the bluenette under his lashes. Ciel's face was such a dark red he had spread paint, rogue, blush and so much more over his face making it that shade of red causing his azure eyes to stand out as he struggled to breath in, his hands twitching crazily and curling tightly a few times as he trembled, his heart pounding quick and loudly. Ciel looked shocked, his eyes wide with an indescribable emotion as he whimpered softly when Sebastian wrapped his hand around the bluenette's erection tightly stroking it lightly but softly.

"St-nn-op. Please, I don't want-want-"Ciel choked off when Sebastian pressed his lips to the head of Ciel's erection making the bluenette tremble hard closing his eyes unwillingly.

"Don't want what?" Sebastian purred the words out again, the purr tone seeming to come and stay as Ciel trembled hard, his bottom lip finding it's way between his teeth as his hand found it's way shakily to Sebastian's hair.

"F-Foreplay, I don't want it." Ciel breathed out as he blushed hot meeting Sebastian's gaze as the demon sat up slamming their lips together in a passionate, open mouthed kiss making the bluenette's trembling and shaking worse.

The older demon's tongue wrapped and explored the bluenette's mouth which Ciel did in return more enthusiastically than he should have as he blushed darkly. He shivered and trembled, shook and shuddered, but as Sebastian's pants were shoved off from his eager hand, one being free the other remaining tightly coiled in the silken locks of the raven's black hair as he trembled. When Sebastian shifted sitting up he leaned back on his heels pulling the bluenette up with him, his arms wrapped securely around Ciel's small waist as said bluenette blushed hotly. He knew this position, he had been in it before obviously, as he tangled his fingers up in the silky locks of Sebastian's silky black hair as his eyes shut softly as his head tilted upwards pressing his lips against Sebastian's, shifting in the elder demon's lap impatiently, rubbing up against him as their lips moved hotly and hungrily against one another, their bodies straining tightly and pressing hard against the other tightly.

Ciel pressed himself as close as he could be, his skin breaking out with goosebumps as he rubbed his erection against Sebastian's making the both of them groan as Ciel grinned a bit as he bit down hard on Sebastian's bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood only to find himself being turned around only to have his entire upper body pressed down hard to the mattress, his hips held high as he turned his head a bit, his cheeks flushed darkly as his right cheek pressed into the cool fabric of the bed, his eyes burning all but daring Sebastian to hurt him.

Sebastian's lip was stained a light red from the bit as he leaned down, his chest pressing to the bluenette's back fitting and molding into him as he slammed his hips forward entering the bluenette with enough force to make a scream leave the bluenette's lips and a real, long one that ended in a raspy gasp. Sebastian felt much to hot for his own liking as his fingers twitched, waiting for the adjustment and assurance as his fingers brushed the tightly held fist of Ciel's only for the bluenette to loosen his hold on the fabric and tangle his fingers with Sebastian's, surprisingly.

"Bastard."

"Brat."

Ciel had to smile. He couldn't hold it back! Seriously! He lost his little smile when Sebastian started slow sure movements and thrusts into the bluenette making him moan thickly into the bed sheets and tremble softly as his fingers clutched Sebastian's tightly. Though the centuries had past between the, long and lengthy, it felt like nothing had changed as Ciel shivered with the delicious feelings running rampant in his system and it felt more familiar than Ciel would admit, at least out loud. The soft cries that left his lips with each of the thrusts Sebastian gave, the slapping of flesh meeting flesh became the second noise in the room, despite Ciel's moans and gasps of just utter delight after the pain melted away of course, the sounds each grew louder the faster, harder and more forcefully Sebastian went.

The noises leaving Ciel's lips were just utterly delicious as he smiled, shutting his eyes before pressing a small kiss to the center of Ciel's surprisingly sweaty back, the skin glistening softly wit ha light sheen of sweat, the shoulder length hair was messed up from A) Sebastian moving his fingers through it when Ciel didn't notice and B) From Ciel bathing and not brushing out the hair, but the ends of the dark hair stuck to Ciel's shoulders only a bit, for long dark locks began to stick to his neck and face. Sebastian's hand tightened it's grip on Ciel's hip while the other tightened subconsciously on Ciel's hand and fingers as he shifted back circling his arm around the bluenette's waist yanking him up, back to chest, allowing the bluenette to sink down further all the way to the hilt once more and he cried out with what Sebastian thought was sounded like ecstasy and also very ecstatic. Ciel's legs were bent and pressed against Sebastian's own, his skin was slick as a hand moved across his stomach to his erection making him whimper and mewl.

His hand tangled up perfectly with Sebastian's, the mark glistening darkly against the back of the demon's hand as they rested up against Ciel's chest with each thrust that was now accompanied by a stroke making him cry out loudly. He felt Sebastian's lips press to his neck which made him tilted his head to the side like he had no bones in his neck at all, which is how it felt, the sensations all new and old at the same time as Sebastian thrusted into him and he rolled and arched his own hips back down as he moaned and cried out loudly. His breath, however, clogged and hitched in his throat when Sebastian pulled his hand away from Ciel's and his erection, grabbing his hips turning the bluenette towards him while remaining inside all the same.

His legs spasmed while stretching out on either side of the older demon's sides, his glazed lust filled blue orbs meet Sebastian's own lust darkened red eyes, their breathes intermingling, Sebastian's calm but hitching just a bit while Ciel's came loud and quick. Their lips met in a deep, open mouthed kiss that turned straight into a battle of dominance that Sebastian won as he began thrusting up into the bluenette anew making the younger demon cry out while digging his nails into Sebastian's shoulders after moving it from the black locks with great reluctance, his arms and legs then curving and wrapping around the raven as he held on tightly, moving down to meet his thrusts. Ciel's breath quickened to a fast, edgy pace as he clung to Sebastian, his eyes shut tightly as his forehead touched Sebastian's, his shivers and trembles ran over his body as he clung tighter and tighter to the older demon.

He couldn't even speak, couldn't give a warning, as his orgasm reached and crested over him with a hot, coiling of his stomach and a loud cry that made him sure every living thing could hear him and heard Sebastian grunt softly under his breath as his own orgasm reached a crest as his cum filled up Ciel while his own cum rested like a sticking, warm net between the demons. Ciel shivered softly before allowing himself to drop back with a self satisfied sigh only to nearly whimper at the feeling of Sebastian sliding out and just as he expected the demon to get up and pull his clothes on to leave, but was wronged when the demon moved down, chest to chest, with Ciel. His arm snaked out pulling the bluenette tight against him despite the sticky cum between them as he blushed hot looking up under his lashes at Sebastian.

"Was that what you wanted?" Sebastian murmured gently, almost slowly like honey making Ciel shiver a bit but a little smile snaked over his lips.

"Perhaps." Ciel replied in a noncommittal way as he smirked widely, his cheeks burning and Sebastian rolled pinning the bluenette beneath him and Ciel saw that the elder had a smirk of his own.

"Mm, perhaps I should show more?" Sebastian also changed his tone to a sort of thoughtful one, his eyes dancing mischievously at the younger demon who smirked widely.

"Perhaps you should. After all, it'd be pretty damn amazing." Ciel purred adopting Sebastian's own tone and the raven haired man just rolled his eyes at the younger's tone but smirked widely leaning down capturing Ciel's lips in a deep kiss and he shut his eyes wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders.

He loved this demon, this very one right here, getting ready to make love to him again, who would never take it easy on him or sugar coat anything for him. He loved Sebastian more than anything, was sure he was indeed in love and head over his heels for the raven and he was just sure, without speaking any words, that Sebastian loved him just as equally. However, Ciel was always prepared to show more and be much more determined, hot headed against the raven haired man, even if it killed him. That's what love was, right? Even if it wasn't the right type of love, it was theirs and Ciel was content with it, no matter the form it was in.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey everybody! I wanted write a few more chapters, but my mind only came up with a good ending already and so, with a bit of sadness on my part, this is the chapter of Simply One Of The Fallen. I seriously love the reads, comments, follows and favorites on this story so I just thought I'd say thank you for it! For supporting this and liking this story! And now, enough of the corny shit, I know why this will be viewed, so I hope this last chapter will be good! But thank you!_** _P.S This chapter miiight be a little short! And it's not exactly focused on our favorite demons either!_

* * *

The sun was hot but the air was cool which was a perfect balance for the now autumn season. Undertaker's windows were open, every single one of them, making the silver haired man smirked to himself as he looked over the obituaries and looked at the list of clientèle he had to get ready and moved his hands through his hair, moving his hat off his head before placing it down softly, smirking softly. Little did anyone know that, despite how small his shop looked, there was a whole back section that was like a strange little house, with a bedroom and living room type set up, it was small, but it was the closest version to a little home Undertaker had but Grell seemed strangely appeased and happy with it.

In fact, at the moment Undertaker could hear the red head running around the room in the back running, cleaning up and squealing to himself softly in a way that it made him chuckle under his breath as his long black nails tapped the surface of his desk softly. He listened to the foot falls of Grell, listened to the wind whistling outside carrying the sharp, sweet scents of autumn with a few leaves which strangely calmed Undertaker slightly. It seemed like the Undertaker had barely seen Ciel in the past month.

One whole month was dedicated to his training then, this entire month, the boy had barely shown up for training but he'd at least received a call from Sebastian that Ciel was "preoccupied" by other trainings and the Undertaker could help but cackle and even chuckled now, when he thought of that phone call. Grell came dashing out, his signature red coat gone, probably on the bed or some sort, he had on a white dress with long flowing sleeves, his red hair was pulled back in a pony tail he wore more and more, his red bangs hanging in his face still however and his glasses gleamed on his face. Grell had the habit of definitely using women's clothes but also men's clothes, but Undertaker didn't care, after all it was quite cute, in a way, seeing the red head changing clothes so eagerly.

"Grell, why don't you come here for a moment?" Undertaker smirked when Grell stopped mid spin, his green eyes wide then he caught sight of Undertaker's smirk and his own lips curled into a grin showing off his sharp shark like teeth as he walked to the Undertaker sitting straight down in his lap and an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Close enough for you?" Grell asked as he grinned wider tilting his head down close to Undertaker's, his bangs tickling Undertaker's cheek a bit when he came closer, their lips just bare inches from one another. Just as Grell leaned down to press their lips together there was a soft knocking on his front door and Undertaker's smirk changed into a soft smile then looked up at Grell who was pouting.

"Sorry, my dear. Go wait in the back for me, I'll be there in a little while." Undertaker said while standing up holding the red head securely so he would't wobble or tilt over.

"Fine, but you better be quick about it." Grell huffed out then pulled away from the Undertaker, not before getting a small kiss making his mood lift a bit before he walked to the back, his bare feet making sot padding an swishing sounds of the hardwood floor. Undertaker got up walking to the door slowly then, once he reached it, he turned the knob pulling the door open ushering the couple out there inside rather quick before returning to his desk sitting in his chair, moving his hand through his hair but to move his bangs and strands of hair out of the way before holding it all by keeping his hand in place and the man of the couple smiled.

"You look good, Undertaker. I see the years have been quite good on you." The man said as he walked inside looking around the shop, the woman he was with walked with him just a few steps behind the man like she didn't want to be parted and the man had zero problems with it.

"What can I do for you?" Undertaker asked as he stretched his fingers in his bangs then let his hand drop allowing a few strands of the silvery colored strands to fall into his face.

"Just to come and speak with you, my friend. It's been much to long, hasn't it?" The man asked dragging his delightfully hypnotizing brown eyes from the shelves to Undertaker and the green eyes of his hardened a bit when they stared straight back, meeting those dark eyes evenly.

"It has been quiet long. What I don't understand is why you never thought to visit before now, I mean you had the time to do so didn't you? You have nothing BUT time." Undertaker locked his hands across his stomach as his eyes followed the couple, leaning back in his chair crossing his legs lightly. He had to admit he sounded very bitter and angry but his heart, the dead old thing in his chest he'd long since forgotten about, was screaming with his happiness at seeing the man.

"Yes there is nothing but time, but there was precautions we had to take. Now that Ciel is remaining here with his new life style, I thought it's high time to come and visit you finally, after all these long centuries." The man's brown eyes sharpened just like Undertaker's, the woman's large azure gaze moving between Undertaker and Vincent uneasily.

"But of course. Who am I to kick you out." Undertaker just glared slightly while bouncing his leg lightly as he rocked the foot of his crossed leg as he stared at the man, the sparks of irritation and frustration blooming quickly. One could mistake it for arousal, which it was just a bit, but Undertaker no longer allowed himself to lust after this man. He just couldn't, this creature before him could leave easily as before and he wouldn't allow it, plus he did indeed have feelings for Grell and those feelings were stronger than the old flame he had before him any day of the week.

"You can kick us out." The man's words cut through Undertaker's thoughts as his hard gaze met those brown eyes again and he felt some part of him back down and warm up as he leaned back in his chair.

"Just tell me what you want." Undertaker sighed out feeling tired already as he looked at the man, the woman's azure eyes meeting his own and he saw a familiar tiredness resting there and Undertaker had to admit that that was always what they'd had in common before. But his tiredness was much much different from the woman's.

"I want to know if Ciel's doing alright. We can't very well go and see him, it'll destroy all this that he has set up for himself." The man said while looking at Undertaker, his dark gaze softening to a color like chocolate an Undertaker looked away.

"The boy is doing fine, better than fine. It's like he was made for this role in life, better than ever before. He's spending his days with his lover and enjoying his new senses and look on his new life." Undertaker had practiced the words in his mind but they came out sharper and more eager to make them leave as he shut his eyes letting his head fall back softly.

"Good. Then we'll be taking our leave then." The man said turning to the door while grabbing the woman's hand tight as they walked to the door and Undertaker remained in the same position, leaning back in the chair with his head tilted back and his eyes shut with his hands locking over his stomach contentedly and he heard the door open. "Thank you, Undertaker." The door shut just as Undertaker's startled eyes opened looking at the door standing up, his mouth open slightly as his wide green eyes stared at the door in surprise. Then he felt arms winding around his waist and he turned his head smiling affectionately, still feeling shocked, as he moved his pale hand up rubbing the back of Grell's head.

"And who was that?" Grell sounded huffy as he clung to Undertaker like the man would come back and Undertaker chuckled tiredly then looked to the door again smiling softer.

"That, my dear, was the one and only Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive." Undertaker's voice was soft as their names spilled from his lips. They still looked the same, Vincent's mole under his eye was still there underneath those chocolate brown eyes with his dark nearly blue looking hair matching his son's, Rachel with her large azure gaze identical to her son's with her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail like a river of gold. Things never changed do they?

"Things change. Always and forever, but nothing is permanent or indifferent." Grell mumbled but his arms tightened around Undertaker in a way like Vincent would come back and rip the silver haired Reaper from his arms.

"Yes yes. How is it, one as young as you, can understand my thoughts more than a mere mortal or other creatures can?" Undertaker sighed out then chuckled as Grell grinned widely.

"Because I've been around you longest AND I am, in a way, just like you so I understand better." Grell purred then smirked wide leaning up pressing a kiss to Undertaker's lips softly which he returned, the kiss perfectly innocent and sweet before Grell pushed a little harder against him with a flush burning in his cheeks andd this lasted about three seconds before Undertaker pulled away gently.

"The boy and demon are coming soon. As much as Id love to pursue this road you want to go down, I must be in a right state of mind if I am to teach the boy as much as I know." Undertaker sighed out as he wrapped his arm around the red head anyhow and said red head rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"You think they'll stay together?" Grell asked as he rested his head against Undertaker's shoulder listening to the sound of footsteps coming to the door.

"Of course they will. After all, they're bound to one another in ways we can't comprehend in the slightest bit but that, my sweet dear, is what makes the both of them so utterly unique. I can't wait to see what will befall them next."


End file.
